Harry Potter and the Time of Change
by Bethy Ann
Summary: It'd the summer after 5th year. Harry has some decisions to make and he has to make them fast. Soon there's lots of drama and deaths. How does everyone cope? Everyone copes differently, VERY differently. HP/GW RW/HG RL/NT
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

AN: I am proud to write another Harry Potter story. This time I know what is going to happen and I have the last chapter written. It will be long but 50 chapters long.  So please tell me what you think. Also, I am at a lost for the title for this story so if any of you have any suggestions please tell me.

Chapter 1

The sun illuminated a tall, skinny, malnourished boy. He was sleeping fitfully; tossing and turning. His covers were strewn all over the floor. There was a trunk open at the end of the bed with clothes haphazardly thrown in a hurry. On his desk was a cage with the door open. There was a floorboard that was a bit crooked near the bed. The boy turned and you could see his face. His face was scrunched up in pain and there was a bright red lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He looked troubled and aged; like he has seen stuff that no ordinary teenage boy should see. But this boy was no ordinary teenager. He was Harry Potter; the Boy who Lived in the magical world. He was famous because when he was just one years old he destroyed Lord Voldemort. The boy twitched in his sleep and woke up with a start.

Harry was breathing heavily from his continuous nightmare. Over and over it played in his mind while he slept. It haunted him to no end. It was always Sirius taunting Bellatrix at the ministry and Sirius falling into the veil. Then at the end, Sirius, his Mum and Dad, and Cedric taunted him and asked him why he didn't save them. Harry was replying the nightmare in his head thinking, it was my fault. Then the prophecy came into his mind, _either Voldemort dies or I die. I don't want to die, I want to have a normal life and date Ginny. Date Ginny?_ He pushed the thought out of his head and got up.

"Boy! Get off your little ass and get down here," Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs.

Harry sighed and thought, _it's going to be a long day_. He grudgingly got up and dressed in the over sized clothes that Dudley used to wear. He went downstairs and in the kitchen he saw Aunt Petunia cutting up some fruit.

"I want you to cut the weeds out in the garden and trim the bushes. Oh, Vernon put some paint in the garage so you can paint the fence," Aunt Petunia said in her snobbish voice.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said and made his way to the garage to get his supplies.

He didn't mind being outside in the sun. It felt nice on his back but it did get awfully hot during the day. He kneeled on the ground and started pulling the weeds out and putting it in the bucket. He fell into a routine and he didn't have to think about what he was doing.

Gardening usually got his upper arms strong and he liked it. _But how can I, a scrawny skinny boys kill Voldemort,_ Harry thought? He had no idea and he wanted to do something to change that. But how could he become strong and in shape? _You can run, duh,_ his conscious said. _I could run and I also could strengthen my arms and my torso. Maybe I'll start tomorrow_, Harry thought and with that he smiled while he worked.

When Harry was done with all the outside chores, he went back inside and changed out of his sweaty clothes. Since he worked through lunch he cautiously made his way to the kitchen. He heard nothing, no noise coming from anywhere. _Where is everyone?_ Harry wasn't complaining so he went to the fridge and took out the leftovers that they ate last night. He got a fork and ate the brown rice with the vegetables in it. He ate slowly and tasted every bite. He finished the food that was in the small Tupperware and found the meat. The salmon wasn't that big but it was more then he ever got. When he was done eating he washed the containers, dried them, and put them away.

Harry went back upstairs and started pacing around his room. While he was eating he thought, _how can I get in shape when I don't eat enough? I'd probably keel over and die. Maybe…maybe I could go to Mrs. Fig's house and ask for food. That could work but she might tell the order and I don't want them to know what I'm doing. Dumbledore has done enough to ruin my life so far. He thinks I'm just a kid but how could I when the world is in my hands?_ Harry shook his head and started pulling out his dirty clothes in his trunk. He saw his books at the bottom and realized that it wasn't just endurance to kill Voldemort but knowing spell work and using the spell correctly.

He had all his books from his first year to now. Maybe he could read them all and see what he missed. He took out all his books and just put it from first year to fifth year. He would read the first year books first and work up. He figured the Dursleys' went out so he got a couple of snacks from the pantry and started reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was beyond pissed. He woke up with something sticky covering his whole body. He knew it was from George and Fred. They wanted to make Ron miserable or just to pick on him. He got up and went to take a shower. He was wondering when Hermione would return his letter. He knew he couldn't tell her how he felt because he was "self absorbed and a big headed git". That is what Ginny told him and if he wanted to win Hermione's heart he would have to change the way he thought. He could do it; he could change just for Hermione. He would start his homework today and he would become serious about school. He would do that for Hermione. He also wanted to change for Harry too even though he was the sidekick, he would act like a hero too. He would start training on wand work start exercising. Harry would be surprised when he comes to the Burrow for the summer.

He got out of the shower and tied the towel around his waist. He went to his room and got some clean clothes from his trunk. He grabbed his dirty clothes from the floor and went to the chute. He threw his clothes down the chute and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Why look who decided to join us," Ginny said.

"Ron! Come sit down and have some breakfast," Mrs.Weasley said.

Ron sat down at the table and filled his plate with some pancakes. He took a couple of sausage and started eating. He could tell that Ginny was surprised that he was taking his time eating. It usually took him about five minutes to finish breakfast but today it took him about fifteen minutes.

"Thanks Mum, they were delicious," Ron said and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Why your welcome Ron," Mrs. Weasley said surprised at Ron's behavior.

Ron went up to his room and he sat on his bed. Where should he start? He started to go through his trunk and decided to start with his homework. He started with the easiest which was History of Magic. It was only a page and it took him only ten minutes. He then proceeded to do Transfiguration and Potions. In an hour he was done and he was amazed. If he read the text first, he understood it and it didn't take him long to do his essays.

Now the training, though Ron. Where should I start? Well, I never did well my first year so I guess I should start there. He read for a couple hours until he heard his name getting called. He ran downstairs and he saw Bill sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Ron asked, surprised that Bill was at home instead of work.

"I decided to tell you guys that I am now working at Gringotts. I got a promotion in work," Bill said.

"Why that's wonderful Bill! I'm so proud of you," Mrs. Weasley said and kissed him on the cheek.

Bill blushed a bit and said to Ron, "Where were you? You were pretty quiet up there."

"I was doing my homework and studying," Ron said.

Ginny looked at him unconvinced and Bill looked surprised. Ginny thought Ron was lying when she remembered what she told Ron and smiled knowingly.

Bill opened his mouth to speak but Mrs.Weasley cut him off saying, "That's wonderful Ron! Are you done yet?"

"I finished my homework hours ago, now I'm just reading. Well, I'm reading my textbooks to get a better understanding in my studies so I can do better," Ron said.

Ron had finished having lunch and said, "May I be excused?"

"Sure dear, you go finish studying," Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

Ron left and the others all stated their replies about how Ron had changed since he got home only a couple days ago. All Ron did was read all his schoolbooks, forgetting all about Hermione's reply letter that never came.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

AN: This would've been up on Thursday but I got into a horrible car accident and I got released from the hospital yesterday. But here it is! I saw that this got lot's of hits but no reviews. But some people did alert this so that motivated me to post this up.

Chapter 2:

Harry awoke earlier then he usually did. He got some decent running clothes from his trunk and put it on. He quickly and quietly got out of the house at five am. The sun was on the horizon and barely hitting the neighbor's house. Harry breathed in the fresh air and started stretching his muscles. Once Harry was done stretching, he started running. He wasn't totally sure where he was running to but he stayed at a steady pace.

Ten minutes into the run, Harry was getting tired. He decided to run back to the house at a slower pace. But he still got the sense that someone was following him. He couldn't see or hear anyone but he could feel someone's eyes on him. It was unnerving but he suspected it was someone Dumbledore hired to watch over him. He didn't like it but he knew Dumbledore did want him to be safe from Voldemort and his minions.

Once he got back to the house, he went into the backyard. There was a sturdy branch hanging low that Harry wanted to try out for some pull ups. He jumped and caught the branch. He started with his palms facing away from him and tried to do ten but could only do six. _At least it's better then doing four_, Harry thought optimistically. He then lowered himself and jumped again so his palms were facing him. He got up to five and dropped to the ground. His arms were burning so he decided to do some sit ups.

He didn't want to do a lot so he did forty. Since his arms weren't so tired he did a couple of push ups. Once he was done he went into the house. He was drenched in sweat and he wanted to take a quick shower.

He went into his room and got another pair of clothes. He turned on the water and got in. He let the water rinse the sweat off and took some soap and slathered it all over his body. He took a little bit of shampoo and massaged it on his scalp. He rinsed everything off and turned off the water. He dried quickly and put his clothes on. He quickly went into his room and waited for it to be seven. While he waited he decided to finish reading his fifth year potions book. It was the last book to read and he wanted to finish it before his chores.

When he flipped the last page he heard the grandfather clock chime at twelve o'clock. Harry frowned and decided to see if anyone was even in the house. _Usually Aunt Petunia calls me to do the chores of the day,_ Harry thought. He walked downstairs and didn't see anything. They usually told him if they were going out so Harry was really confused. When he walked to the counter he finally saw the piece of paper. _Potter, we have gone out for the day to shop. Don't break anything; we'll be home before dinner. There is food in the fridge but refrain yourself from eating the already made sandwiches'. _

_Nice,_ Harry thought and made himself a sandwich. He ate it and wondered what he was going to do. He usually did chores and he already finished reading his books. He couldn't practice anything he read since he couldn't use magic. For once he was at a lost to do something during the summer.

So he went outside and saw a huge truck outside of number eight. He walked over to the truck and saw that a new family was moving in. He didn't want to pry so he walked away.

"Hey!" someone called from behind Harry.

Harry didn't know if it was directed towards him or not so he kept walking. The person shouted again and Harry turned around and saw a boy about his age walking up to him.

"Hi! Merlin, it took awhile to get your attention," the boy said with a strange accent.

Harry blushed from embarrassment and said, "Sorry, I didn't know you were talking to me."

"I'm Jon Clinton by the way," Jon said with a smile.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said, thinking that the boy would not know his name.

"No way! You mean _the_ Harry Potter? That's why my Dad had to move here. He's going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Jon whispered excitedly.

"You're magical? Where did you come from? Wait, your Dad moved here because of me?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything. Sorry, I would tell you but…Anyway I'm from America," Jon said, flipping his brown bangs out of his eyes.

It was quiet for awhile when Jon spoke up again, "Do you want to come inside my home? It is messy but you look bored, no offense."

"Sure, I guess," Harry said.

Harry followed Jon to his house and saw movers going back and forth with furniture. Even though boxes were everywhere and a few things out and about, Harry loved it. He saw a picture hanging out of a box and he saw five people. The Dad was tall and had wavy brown hair. His baby blue eyes twinkled mischievously in the picture. Beside him was a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair. Her green eyes shone brightly and you could tell that she laughed after the picture was taken. Her hand was on a teenage girl who looked quite annoyed. But the teenage girl was also pinching the boy next to her. The boy was playing with the girls brown curls. The boy just looked like he was twelve years old. The teenage boy was rolling his eyes at his sister and brothers antics. Harry wished he could have more memories of his parents.

He bumped into a box and the contents spilled to the floor. Picture frames and scrapbooks tumbled onto the floor. He saw a picture of four adults and two new born babies. He looked closer and saw his parents and Neville's parents. Jon was beside him at this point.

"Were your parent's friends with mine when they were younger?" Harry asked.

"Yea, my Dad was two years younger then your Dad. I don't really know the story. My Dad never told me anything about the past," Jon said.

Harry became quiet and thought about what happened so far. He looked around and saw a clock hanging on the wall. It was four o'clock, _wait four o'clock_? _Time flew_, Harry thought.

"Um…it was nice meeting you Jon but I should get back to my house," Harry said.

"Oh, okay then. It was nice to meet you too," Jon said awkwardly.

Harry went outside and let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He saw the Dursleys car in the driveway and he hurried inside. He tried being quiet but his Uncle still heard him.

"Where have you been boy? You were supposed to be inside this bloody house!" Uncle Vernon spat angrily.

"I was outside helping the new neighbors' move in. They needed help," Harry said, hoping that Uncle Vernon bought his lie.

Uncle Vernon went to the window and saw the moving van and the family going back and forth with stuff in their hands. Uncle Vernon seemed to struggle with his words.

"I hope you didn't do any freaky business over there boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed and stormed into kitchen.

Harry rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his room. He picked up his new book on martial arts and started reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was passing a building where kids were inside doing all these wicked moves. They were leaping, sweeping, and ducking. Ron was fascinated that he watched them all practice. He didn't know that he stood there for twenty minutes not moving when a tall boy with dirty blonde hair came out and went towards Ron.

"You know you've been standing there for at least twenty minutes?" the guy said.

Ron reddened and said, "I've never seen anyone move like that. It was bloody brilliant!"

The guy laughed and said, "I'm Brandon. I've seen you here a couple times. Are you interested in joining?"

"Um…I would join but my parents don't have the money," Ron said.

"If you want…I could teach you?" Brandon asked, trying to get the red heads name.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Ron Weasley. I'd like that," Ron said and shook Brandon's outstretched hand.

"Cool, um...where would you want to learn?" Brandon asked uncertainly.

"Why not in there?" Ron asked.

"Classes are always on in there. Oh! There's this place behind my house that's pretty private. We can go there if you want," Brandon said.

"Wicked, let's go," Ron said excitingly.

Brandon laughed and they started walking in silence. Ron was a bit uncomfortable at first but then he calmed down when he started his breathing technique he learned from one of Bill's old books about mediating.

"So why do you want to learn?" Brandon asked.

"I go to a boarding school in Ireland and there's this group of bullies who always picks on me and my friends. It's always about me being from a poor family and... that I can't defend myself. I want to hurt them but not kill them," Ron said.

"I understand. I was just wondering. With just one move you can get them unconscious. It's all about your elbow. Your elbow is the hardest part of your body. I've always thought that was brilliant," Brandon said, grinning stupidly.

They got to the clearing and for one hour Brandon showed Ron the basics of martial arts. Ron was sweating and panting heavily at the end. He thanked Brandon and started walking home. Brandon didn't live that far away from him and he was surprised he never saw him. He was excited about learning the martial arts so he could show Harry and Hermione. They would be so surprised and excited to learn it from him. Ron barely taught anything and it meant a lot to him to be able to do something before Harry. He wasn't jealous, he knew that Harry didn't want to be famous and escaping Voldemort isn't his favorite thing to do.

He walked into the kitchen and didn't see his Mum cooking dinner. He frowned a bit but hurried to the bathroom so he could wash off the sweat. Ginny got in his way and put her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? Mum is worried sick that Death Eaters have captured you or something. Why are you all sweaty?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I've been outside in the woods. You know where the clearing is? That's where I was so move so I can shower," Ron said worriedly.

Ginny looked at Ron and her eyes widened.

"You haven't been working out have you? Maybe also, oh I don't know, using magic? You are! But why? You know Mum will kill you if you do magic outside of school," Ginny said.

Ron's eyes widened at every word that Ginny said that he quickly said, "Don't tell Mum! Listen, I've been training okay? I can feel that this year is going to be different so I want to be ready. I want to help Harry do whatever he has to bloody do with Voldemort! _We_ are going to win this time!"

Ginny stood there and said, "I won't tell Mum but I want in."

Ron agreed and he told her everything that he's been doing. He told her about Brandon and the martial arts. When he was done Ginny just hugged him and ran off all teary eyes. Ron looked bewildered and just went into the bathroom. It was nice that someone knew what he was doing. He couldn't really keep this a secret for long.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

Suppose to be an Author's Note but it's by a friend. So here's my message:

Hey! My friend Beth is in the hospital again. She won't be able to write anymore because she's sick again. She's had bone cancer for about a year and she's getting worse and worse. She told me to say that her story is on hiatus. She will continue it in some other way. But she doesn't have long to live. So please, keep her in your prayers please. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

AN: So it's been awhile. I've been out of remission for about 4 months and I went to camp as a Senior Counselor. It was pretty amazing. I wrote part of this chapter at camp and finished it at home. I hope you like it!

Chapter 3:

It had been a week and Harry kept growing more muscles. He wasn't just growing physically but mentally. He was studying harder then ever. Instead of saying an incantation, he swished his wand so he could be proficient in the movement. He was improving so fast that during the time where he studied spell work, he didn't have much to do. So in that time he studied how the brain worked and how science has improved in the Muggle and wizarding worlds. He used Hedwing to order books and he got the books in one business day. He learned a lot and he knew what he was going to do with this knowledge.

He met Jon's sister Sophie but he never saw the other boy in the picture he saw. He asked about it once and learned that Ryan and the mother died. Once he learned this he didn't ask again. He could tell that talking about them hurt. He knew the feeling and he didn't want to hurt his new friends'. He learned that Jon's Dad fought in the first war and could do wand less magic. He told Jon's Dad what he was doing and asked him for help. Mr. Clinton taught Harry the basics when he saw that Harry was a natural. Harry was improving and Mr. Clinton knew that Dumbledore was right about Harry being the only one to kill Voldemort. Harry was very powerful but he didn't know it; at least not yet.

Harry woke up at five on Wednesday and got dressed. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard a door open. Harry froze on the stairs for a second and quietly but quickly made it to the door.

"Potter." He heard Dudley yell quietly.

Harry turned around and saw Dudley come down the stairs. Dudley was wearing sweats and was fidgeting nervously.

"I don't have all day Dudley so spit it out," Harry said impatiently.

Dudley cleared his throat and said, "If you help me get into shape like you, I'll make sure my Dad feeds you a decent portion."

Harry was stunned and said, "Okay but it's going to take awhile."

"But it only took you a week to get so in shape," Dudley protested.

"Yeah but I didn't have fat anywhere. You have a lot and it's going to take while," Harry said.

"Okay fine. Tell me what to do," Dudley said.

They went outside and Harry told Dudley about the stretches. Five minutes into the run and Dudley was panting heavily. Harry ran backwards and started yelling at Dudley to pick it up the speed if he wanted to get into shape. At the end Harry coached Dudley with the other exercises. By the end, Dudley was on the ground panting.

"If you can, work out during the evening or whenever you can. It'll help a bit," Harry said.

"Ok," Dudley managed to wheeze out.

Harry was walking back to the house when Dudley said, "I'm sorry, for everything I did. You didn't deserve it; no one deserves to be treated like scum."

"Why are you sorry now? What brought this on all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"Piers saw me with a girl he liked and he got the gang to taunt me and hurt me…physically. I didn't like it and it got me thinking of the things we had done to you and everyone else. I was actually just lending an ear to Cindy- that's the girl Piers likes- because some girls are giving her a hard time. But, yeah, that's why I'm sorry. I have real friends now and they all do Kung Fu. So now I do Kung Fu with them," Dudley said.

Harry's brain was on overdrive by all the information that Dudley just gave him. _Kung Fu is a type of fighting, maybe I could join or something,_ Harry thought.

"Do you-," Harry began to say but Dudley cut him off.

"I could show you some moves when we're done working out. Since you're helping, I could help you out," Dudley said.

"Thanks," Harry said and wiped some sweat off his brow.

They walked inside and Harry showered and went back into his room. Once Harry got in his room, he saw Hedwing with a letter. He untied it and stroked Hedwig's head. Hedwing hooted and flew away.

Harry unrolled the letter and read:

Harry,

You will never guess what Ron and I are doing! Well maybe I should start at the beginning. Ron went into town about a week or so ago and met this boy named Brandon Harding. Brandon is this really good martial arts kid and has been teaching Ron and I all these tricks. Don't tell Ron that I told you because he wanted it to be a surprise. So be surprised when you see him! Anyway, everyone is doing well. How are you holding up? Are the Dursleys treating you right? They better be because if they aren't, I'll put my bat boogey-hex on them! Take care!

With Love,

_Ginny_

Harry was a bit surprised that Ron and Ginny were doing Martial Arts. Maybe this summer is just the beginning of something good. Maybe this year it will be different; a good different.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

AN: It's been way too long. I am so sorry. I haven't had time to write or do anything with my acting career. In a way this is a filler chapter, sorry guys. :(

Chapter 4:

It was the middle of July and it was scorching hot outside. Harry was pulling the weeds outside just pulling and not thinking. He was working automatically and not feeling anything.

Sophie was outside sun bathing while watching Harry. Sophie could tell that Harry had changed this summer. She knew what he was doing and that her Dad was helping him. Her Dad had trained her and Jon in wandless magic once the incident happened. She shook her head cleaning those thoughts out of her head and continued looking at Harry.

"You know I can tell that you're staring at me Sophie," Harry yelled from across the street.

Sophie blushed and said, "Even though I'm looking at you doesn't mean I'm actually seeing you."

Harry turned his head and his green eyes pierced through her soul. She felt naked under his gaze but she didn't want Harry to know, she held the gaze. They stared at each other until something clicked in Harry's mind.

Harry knew someone was watching him. He knew they were people in the order and they were invisible but Harry knew they were there. That morning when he was running he heard something drop behind him. Later that morning he heard an intake of breath when he had taken his shirt off when he was doing Kung Fu with Dudley. This meant that it was a girl who was a bit clumsy since she dropped something while running.

"Tonks, I know you're there so why don't you stop hiding and show yourself," Harry said.

Tonks drew in a breath. _How did Harry know it was her? And how is he actually looking right where I am? Can he see me,_ thought Tonks anxiously? She took off the invisibility cloak and looked at Harry in amazement.

"How did you know it was me and where I was hiding? Can you actually see through the invisibility cloak?" Tonks asked.

"I knew it was you because you were a bit clumsy during the run. Then you gasped when I took off my shirt. I knew you were standing there because when I was looking at Sophie I saw something shine," Harry explained.

Tonks drew out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "Oh, I thought you could see me. Well that's a relief."

"Yea well, I'm reading a book about invisibility cloaks' and how to look through them. So, soon I'll be able to look through them," Harry said and grinned.

"Right, well I must get back under the cloak. Even though you may be able to see me doesn't mean other people can," Tonks said and got back under the cloak.

Sophie saw the scene in surprise and knew that there was more to Harry that meets the eye. He had a lot of potential to being the most powerful wizard ever since Merlin.

Jon came out and saw Sophie looking at Harry. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. He set the iced tea down and Sophie smiled at him in thanks.

"Is there a reason why you're looking at Harry that way?" Jon asked.

"In what way am I looking at Harry?" Sophie asked all innocent.

"The way I'm undressing you look," said Jon in distaste.

"That's not the look I was using. I wasn't even looking at him with a certain look."

"Then why were you looking at him?"

"It's just…he's finally learning so much and he keeps growing stronger; physically and mentally. Just by looking at him and watching him, you can tell he's going to be a powerful wizard," Sophie explained to her twin brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brandon landed hard on his back. He blinked the stars away and slowly got up. He couldn't believe he just got knocked to the ground, especially from a guy who started martial arts just three and a half weeks ago.

"Damn, I would say that you're better then me," Brandon said.

Ron grinned and said, "You think? I've been working with my younger sister."

"Your younger sister?" Brandon said in disbelief.

"Yea, she's got a pretty mean right hook and her kicks! Man can she kick high," said Ron.

"Well, I think we're good for today. Do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"Um… I think this might be my last day. It'll get a bit hard to keep up with a lie to my older brothers. Their coming today to visit for a couple days," Ron explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, it was fun teaching you martial arts. If you ever want to continue training, you know where to find me," Brandon said and gave Ron a one armed hug.

"Yea, it was," Ron said and waved goodbye.

Ron had gotten taller and had developed muscles in the past month. He couldn't wait to see Hermione and Harry and also to see their reactions. Bill had to take a double take when he saw Ron. Today, Charlie was suppose to come home in the evening and Ron wanted to see his reaction.

Ron had also been working on more advanced Transfiguration. He enjoyed that subject, so he had ordered some advanced books and had learned a lot while also having fun.

He walked inside and saw someone at the table with everyone. They were chatting happily and with smiles so wide.

"Ron! Oh come say hi to Charlie! Don't just stand there, dear," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

When Charlie turned around, he wasn't expecting what he saw. Ron looked really different; in a good way. He was taller and he filled in quite nicely. He didn't look like a kid anymore. Ron looked wiser and more mature then the last time he saw him.

Charlie got out of his stupor and said, "I thought they were kidding about you looking different. Man don't you look good. Who's the girl?"

Ron turned red from embarrassment and said, "Girl? There's no girl."

Charlie gave him a look that said, we'll talk later. Ron gave Charlie a hug and sat down.

TBC


	6. Some Things Never Change

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

AN: It's been way too long. I am so sorry. I started my second semester at college last week and have been so wrapped up in my courses that I totally forgot about this story! So here it is!

Chapter 5: Some Things Never Change

_Recap: Charlie turned around and said, "I thought they were kidding about you looking different. Man don't you look good. Who's the girl?"_

_Ron turned red from embarrassment and said, "Girl? There's no girl."_

_Charlie gave him a look that said, 'we'll talk later'. Ron gave Charlie a hug and sat down. _

"Ron get down here! Harry will be here any minute!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Ron rolled his eyes at how crazy Mum was acting about Harry coming. Even the things she does when Harry could care less if the house was clean or not.

"Clean your room, make your bed, oh and take a shower dear," Ron said, imitating Mrs. Weasley.

Ron heard a crash downstairs and ran towards the living room. Ron saw Harry on the floor and Mrs. Weasley helping Harry up. Ron smiled and thought, _some things never change_. Once Harry stood up, Ron saw how much Harry had grown. Harry wasn't a scrawny small boy anymore. He was tall, lean, and defined.

When Harry stood up and saw Ron, he saw what Ginny had written about. Just by looking at Ron, he could tell how much had changed. He looked mature, wiser, taller, and muscular.

"Bloody hell! Look at ya, you look great," Ron said and hugged Harry.

"Yeah, well look at you! What have you been doing to gain all this muscle," Harry asked while touching Ron's arm where the muscle was.

"He's been doing some martial arts stuff with me. How are ya Harry? You look good, have the Dursleys finally decided to feed you?" Ginny asked from the kitchen doorway.

Harry looked at Ginny in her dress and was completely astounded by her beauty and grace. Her hair was wavy and her hair shined in the light. There was a pin in her hair holding some loose strands making her hair look elegant.

"Um, yeah they have," Harry replied.

Ginny made a face and said, "Charlie and Bill are here. They are helping Mum in the attic. No idea what they are doing but eh. Come on, let's go put your stuff away and find the family."

Ginny went up the stairs with Ron and Harry lugging the trunk up from behind. Ron gave Harry a look saying that his sister was insane. Harry just laughed internally and thought, _it's good to be back_. They got up to Ron's landing and his door swung open. Ginny was sitting on the cot that was Harry's bed, waiting for them to hurry up. Ron and Harry sat the trunk down and sighed. Harry looked around and saw some things different about the room. There were a couple of stacks of books on Ron's trunk and Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Where did you get all these books?" Harry asked.

"Um…the twins gave me the money. Well, I borrowed some money so I have to pay them back. But I ordered the books by owl post," Ron said and got a bit pink in the ears by mentioning it.

Harry walked over and saw the variety of books. He saw a book on the darks arts and Harry's interested perked up. Harry wanted to take a look at that one. He saw some muggle books about martial arts and something about yoga. He also saw a book on wandless magic and Hogwarts: A History.

"Hermione will be impressed that you have Hogwarts: A History," Harry exclaimed.

Ron turned pink at hearing Hermione's name and said, "I didn't read it because of 'Mione. I read it because I wanted to know about the shields and how Hogwarts is protected. I got into Charms. It's really interesting, you should read it."

"Read Hogwarts: A History or about charms?" Harry asked, teasing Ron because he wanted to see him squirm.

"Both, they are interesting. I've been talking to Charlie and Bill about it since they got home," Ron said.

"Aw look at Ron! He's actually excited about talking about books! Ginny, how come you never told me?" Harry asked and winked at her.

Ginny grinned and said, "I didn't know about all the books Ron ordered. I just knew he has been rereading all his schoolbooks?"

"Seriously?" a voice by the door asked in surprise.

Ginny squealed and ran to the newcomer. They hugged and chatted really quickly. Ron's face turned bright red that he busied himself cleaning his dresser that was already clean.

"Is it true Ron? Have you really reread all your school books?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned around and saw how Hermione looked. She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a blue sequined tank top. Ron could tell that Hermione was wearing a bit of eye make-up. He saw girls in town with the goo on their faces and he had to ask Ginny about it. Hermione's hair looked wavy and really shiny.

"Yeah, I've actually bought some books at Flourish and Blots," Ron said with a bright red face.

"I never knew this day would come! Oh, Ron, I'm so proud of you," Hermione said and hugged him tightly.

The hug lasted a bit long and Ron had a goofy look on his face. Ginny and Harry just showed a knowing look about the couple. Hermione cleared her throat and looked a bit embarrassed about the public display of affection.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry! Come on down to lunch, the food is getting cold," Molly Weasley yelled to her children from the bottom of the stairs.

The awkward silence was broken by the four as they walked to lunch. In Ron's case though, he shoved Harry aside to get to the table first. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought, _some things never change_. The table was filled with food and Charlie and Bill were sitting at it chatting very loudly.

"Harry, Hermione! How are you?" Charlie asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and both said, "Good."

Bill and Ginny were already talking and Harry thought Ginny looked so breathtaking while talking. She was so animated and alive. Her eyes sparkled with a fiery passion. Harry looked around and didn't see Percy. He looked at the clock and saw his name was at traveling.

"Hey Ron, where's Percy?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned and said, "Percy has a girlfriend and he has been with her at least every day."

"Oh," Harry said and went back to his thoughts.

The afternoon went by quickly with a couple rounds of Quidditch. Harry's team always won which consisted of Charlie, Ginny, and Fred. Ron's team was Bill, George, and Hermione. They lost because Ron was giving Hermione pointers of how to improve. It was cute how Ron was being patient and gently. Everyone saw a difference in how he treated Hermione.

Afterwards they had dinner and Percy joined them. Harry felt content and happy with his family and friends. After dinner, Harry and Ginny played a game of chess while Ron and Hermione were on the couch talking about God knows what. Harry could not have asked for a better day.

Harry went asleep with a smile on his face. Except everything in his dreamland was white. Harry felt like he was squeezing through a very tight spot. The whiteness went away and he was lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry grabbed his glasses to see his surroundings better.

"Ah, you are awake. I'll inform the Headmaster," Poppy said and left the infirmary.

Harry was left alone again wondering why he was in the hospital wing. The last thing he remembered was going to bed at the Weasley's house and now he was at Hogwarts. Something was defiantly not right. The door swung open and Harry saw Dumbledore walk in.

"I see that you are awake now," Albus said and nodded to Poppy.

"Just take this potion and I'll be out of your way," Poppy said.

Harry took the potion and he felt himself go numb. He had no control over his mind or body. It wasn't like being under the Imperius Curse. It was as if he was under a spell. Harry just couldn't pin-point what it was.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Why are you here?"

Harry did not answer since it was too broad.

Albus asked, "Where did you come from?"

"The Weasley's house."

Albus frowned and asked, "Are you for the light?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here?"

"Time travel through the mind."

The feeling was going away and Harry felt in control again. He saw Dumbledore stand and look at him in wonder. Dumbledore left the room for a minute or so and came back with two middle aged people.

Harry was staring at his parents. He remembered looking at the photograph of his parents that Hagrid had given him. Now his parents were standing in front of him! They were supposed to be dead but they looked so healthy.

"Harry?" Lilly asked hopefully.

Harry nodded, not able to speak. Lilly cried with relief and hugged Harry. She hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. James stood back on shock and amazement. Harry looked at him before he became sleepy again.

Harry awoke with a start and looked around him. He was back in the Weasley's house in Ron's room again. That dream felt so real though. He got up soundlessly and walked downstairs. The fire illuminated the living room and he saw someone sitting on the couch.

**_AN: There it is! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I can't promise anything. Reviews are much appreciated!! So review and tell me what you think. Reviews also keep me writing faster since they get me inspired._**


	7. Disheveledness

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

Note: This has been typed for a couple days but Fanfiction was having trouble I guess since I was unable to log on and put this up so sorry for the wait and thanks to all your patience!

Chapter 6: Disheveledness

_Recap: Harry was staring at his parents. He remembered looking at the photograph of his parents that Hagrid had given him. Now his parents were standing in front of him! They were supposed to be dead but they looked so healthy._

"_Harry?" Lilly asked hopefully._

_Harry nodded, not able to speak. Lilly cried with relief and hugged Harry. She hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. James stood back on shock and amazement. Harry looked at him before he became sleepy again. _

_Harry awoke with a start and looked around him. He was back in the Weasley's house in Ron's room again. That dream felt so real though. He got up soundlessly and walked downstairs. The fire illuminated the living room and he saw someone sitting on the couch._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ginny was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. She had another nightmare about the war. She had seen Bill get killed by a werewolf and Ron get stabbed to death. Everyone was dropping like flies when she saw Harry off in the distant withering in pain by Voldemort's wand. She wanted to run or scream to him but felt immobile. Then she saw Harry fall and noticed that his eyes were open and lifeless. Ginny cried out for him and then realized she saw crying in her sleep.

Ginny had walked downstairs and made a cup of tea. She got black tea to calm her down. The caffeine in it rarely worked on her so she was able to fall back asleep eventually. She sat in front of the fire and thought about Ron and Hermione. They looked so cute together earlier in the evening when they were on the couch. Hermione had told her that they were talking about their summer and how surprised Hermione was about Ron's transformation. Hermione also admitted that she fancied Ron when Ginny had asked. Ginny knew that they would get together before school started.

And Harry…he seemed more confident then she last saw him. He obviously started working out because he was so defined. But to think of what he went through in the beginning of the summer was heart wrenching. Ginny knew it must have been hard for Harry to go through losing someone again. Ginny vowed to make Harry happy and to think positively so he could defeat Tom.

Ginny heard someone coming down the stairs and sipped her tea. She waited to see who was up this late. No one but her woke up at night. Ginny heard the person stop moving and also felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Harry with an odd expression on his face.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked with a worried look on her face.

"Mm? Oh, um , yeah," Harry said distracted from his thoughts.

"Here, come sit down. I'll get you some tea," Ginny said and made her way to the kitchen.

Harry was standing at the fireplace when Ginny walked in. He looked so lost and alone that Ginny did not know what to do. So, she led him to the coach and handed Harry a mug filled with tea. Ginny gave Harry some time to think before she began to prod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked up at Ginny and said, "I don't even know what to think. It felt so real but yet it couldn't be true."

Harry was silent for awhile until he continues, "Once I hit dreamland it was all white and I felt as if I was squeezing through a tight spot. When it stopped I woke up in the infirmary and Poppy was acting as if she did not even know me. Then Dumbledore comes in and gives me the truth potion and asks me who I am, where I came from, how I got there, and id I was for the light. Once he was done he looked awed. He left for a bit and brought my parents in. The thing is…it felt so real but I know it can't be true since my parents are dead."

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "You've always wanted to see your parents Harry. So maybe your conscious is trying to tell you something or maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about it."

Harry stayed silent and then said, "Maybe. I still have to think about it."

A silence hung in the air. It wasn't uncomfortable like Ginny thought it would be. Ginny looked at Harry and saw his eyes begin to drop.

"I'm going to bed, are you going to come?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, I feel a bit better. Thanks Ginny, for listening," Harry said and smiled at her.

Ginny felt her knees go weak while she said, "No problem. What are friends for?"

They walked up to Ron's landing and before Ginny knew what she was doing, she kissed Harry on the cheek. Ginny blushed and looked away. She stood there awkwardly with Harry looking at her in a weird way.

"Night Ginny," Harry said and squeezed her hand.

Ginny blushed again and said, "Night Harry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to a loud bang. He jumped up with his wand at the ready. First, he looked around his surroundings and saw that Ron was already up. He frowned and looked at the clock which read 10:49 am. Harry had never woken up this late before. He shook his head to get all these thoughts out of his head and to get his mind back on track. He didn't hear any shouting and thought that something was going on.

He slowly descended the stairs with his wand at the ready. Harry made it to the kitchen and saw it deserted. Harry panicked, thinking that the Death Eaters captured the Weasley's. He went outside in the bright sun and heard, "Surprise!" Harry blinked rapidly, trying to get the sun out of his eyes. Harry was surprised since he forgot his birthday. He saw the Weasley's, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus. Harry couldn't recognize some other faces that were from the order.

Ginny came up to him and hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday Harry," Ginny said, her breath tickling his ear.

The others followed suit and they dug into the food. Everyone was talking and catching up with Harry. Harry truly felt like he belonged and had a family that loved him. He couldn't have asked for better friends also. _No one will hurt the Weasley's or my friends_, Harry thought.

The afternoon was filled with a Quidditch tournament. There were four teams and the first team to won would play the team who won again. Everyone thought Harry was a gifted seeker and Harry blushed under the praise.

Dinner came and went and the birthday cake came out. Everyone was singing Happy Birthday and Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He couldn't have hoped for a better day. He blew out the candles wishing that someday, Ginny would be just his. Harry looked up and caught Ginny's eye. They held their gaze and Harry winked at her. Dumbledore saw this exchange with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Presents!" Ron yelled excitedly as people were done eating cake.

"Oh Ronald, well you ever grow up?" Hermione chided him.

"I have grown up," Ron said with a hurt look.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Hermione said and offered a smile.

"It's alright. I did act like a child, I couldn't help myself! All this excitement gets to me," Ron said and flung an arm around Hermione's shoulders and walked with her to the family room.

Hermione blushed at Ron's actions but didn't object. Once they sat down in the large chair, Ron realized where her arm was and tried to move it away from her. Hermione looked at him but Ron couldn't decipher what the look meant. He tried to move it again but Hermione locked her hand into his and she snuggled closer. Harry and Ginny both saw this exchange and thought, finally.

The presents were opened and were strewn all around Harry. Harry was thanking everyone for his presents and hugged a couple of people who had to leave. The one present he was surprised at was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore had given Harry a pensive. At first Harry was shocked and then looked up at Dumbledore with a big smile. It was a night to remember.

Everyone had left and Harry and Ginny were left. Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs for some privacy to talk and Molly and Arthur were outside. There weren't a lot of comfortable silences between anybody lately so it was a good feeling.

Molly and Arthur came in looking a bit disheveled. Ginny's face was stoic and Harry wondered what she was thinking. To see your parents look like they just made out would scar anyone. They went upstairs with Arthur whispering things to Molly and Molly would respond with a giggle.

Once they were out of hearing range, Harry said, "Err, that was disturbing."

"It was and right before bed too! Oh the horrors!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically.

Harry laughed and said, "Drama queen."

Ginny whacked his arm and ran to the kitchen for safety. Harry got up and ran after her. With his seeker moves, he caught Ginny effortlessly.

"Didn't you remember? I'm the best seeker there ever is," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny shivered with delight, feeling Harry's breath on her skin. Their position was compromising since Harry had Ginny with her back to the wall. Harry realized the position he was in and felt the urge to kiss her. He leaned in, unsure of what to do. Ginny saw his nervousness and pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. With Ginny guiding him, their lips brushed against each other's lightly. Ginny hungrily kissed him with fervor. Ginny's hands roamed over Harry's new developed abs and then were on his biceps. Whereas, Harry's hands were on her lower back pulling her shirt up slightly so his hands met with her skin. Ginny heard a gasp and pulled away. Harry looked confused and followed Ginny's look of horror. Harry saw Hermione and Ron on the last step.

"Well this is awkward," Ginny exclaimed and pushed Harry away from her.

Harry laughed nervously and said, "Hey 'Mione and Ron."

When…when did-did this happen?" Hermione asked.

Ron snapped out of his state of shock and said, "Yea, what she said!"

"It just happened. I had hit Harry and ran away but he caught me and we kissed. So, that's what happened," Ginny explained. "Now what happened to you two?"

Ron turned three shades of red and Hermione blushed.

"We talked and we, well, we…" Hermione tried to explain but couldn't.

"If you hurt-," Ron began to speak but Harry cut him off.

"I won't hurt Ginny and you won't hurt Hermione. Hermione is like a sister to me so don't hurt her," Harry said.

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Harry. "Oh Harry! That's so sweet of you! I've thought of you as a brother as well."

"Right well, I'm tired. Are you coming Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yea," Harry said and kissed Ginny's cheek. He didn't see her blush since he walked up to Ron's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room there were people in black robes and white masks. The only source of light was fire coming from a figure on the floor.

"May you all be taught a lesson! The mission I gave you was not hard. You were supposed to kill the Grangers and bring the mudblood to me," hissed a voice sitting down in a throne-like chair.

"Yes master," the crowd murmured.

"Leave, you pathetic excuse for wizards and witched!" bellowed Voldemort.

AN: Just to let you know the process of my writing way. First I write the chapter down in a notebook then read it over for any mistakes or maybe add a couple things here and there. Sometimes I drop some stuff. Then I type it and I print it out to read better and make changes that way also. So it is a process which makes it longer to post it up. So sorry for the delay! But keep up the reviews! That's what makes me write faster!


	8. The Clinton's

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

_Recap__: __In a dark room there were people in black robes and white masks. The only source of light was fire coming from a figure on the floor._

"_May you all be taught a lesson! The mission I gave you was not hard. You were supposed to kill the Grangers and bring the mudblood to me," hissed a voice sitting down in a throne-like chair. _

"_Yes master," the crowd murmured. _

"_Leave, you pathetic excuse for wizards and witched!" bellowed Voldemort._

Chapter 7: The Clinton's

Black robed figures walked in the darkness. They were in a town called Chicopee Bay where muggles lived. They had orders to kill all the muggles and burn the houses down. The robed figures split and went to different houses.

You could faintly hear three cracks. With these three cracks, three people appeared wearing midnight blue robes. They had a powerful aura about them that touched the death eaters. The Death Eaters attention quickly went to the new comers.

A woman's voice cackled and said, "You think you can defeat us? You're outnumbered you worthless fouls."

"That's what you think Bellatrix," the tallest person said in a male voice.

Bellatrix's eyes widened and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Why voices always give you away, especially yours," the smallest figure said in a girl's voice.

"Enough! We came here on a mission. Let's kill the fouls!" someone shouted in the crowd of black robes.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in glee and shouted, "Crucio!"

The spell bounded off the aura and hit Bellatrix. Her screams weren't heard since the battle just started. All the spells rebounded off the three and crashed into the victim that cast the spell. The Death Eaters knew they were losing so they tried to apparate but were unable to. They also couldn't portkey out, so they started fleeing. Once they all left, the three figures high-fived each other and apparted back to Private Drive.

"Dad, you're bleeding!" a little girl's voice said.

"It's okay Sophie, it doesn't hurt," Mr. Clinton said, lying through his teeth to his daughter.

There was a pool of blood on the floor by now. Mr. Clinton took off his robe to see where his wound was. He instantly saw that it was on his upper forearm. He cleaned it and put anti-bacterial cream on it. Mr. Clinton proceeded to bandage his upper left forearm.

"See Sophie? It was nothing," Mr. Clinton said.

Sophie looked at her Dad not believing him but said, "Alright, well, I have to get back to school. Next time, wear the protective gear."

Sophie popped out leaving her Dad to swell up with pride. _When did she grow up_, thought Mr. Clinton.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

"Your homework is to write a foot long essay on a charm that you would like to learn in class. It better be interesting!" Professor Flitwick yelled after the class.

"Hey Clinton!" Malfoy called after the golden quad.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Clinton said putting all the hared in the last name.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you were squib, just like your brother," Malfoy said and walked away laughing.

**Flashback **

Snow was falling but when it met the hot road, it vanished. Jon was grinning like a manic at Jacob. Jacob was looking around for a place to hide when Jon tackled him to the ground. Jacob yelled in surprise as he hit the ground. Jon had his brother in a headlock and was messing Jacob's hair.

"Mom, Mom!" Jacob yelled, trying to get out of the headlock.

Their Mom walked out of the house and saw what was happening. "Jon, don't hurt your brother."

"I'm not Mom. I'm just playing with him," Jon said and smiled at his Mom.

Leslie rolled her eyes at her kids and walked back inside to Sophie. Once Jon saw that his Mom went back inside, he let go of Jacob.

"You're such a wuss," Jon said.

"Am not!" yelled Jacob.

"Can you act more like a child?" Jon asked in annoyance.

"I'm not acting like a child," Jacob said hurt.

"Yes you are. You're acting like your nine when you're twelve," Jon retorted.

"Yeah will you're acting like your eighteen when you're fourteen," Jacob yelled back.

"Oh my god," Jon yelled, annoyed at his brothers behavior.

Jon walked inside and saw his Mom making dinner and Sophie was setting the table. Sophie was just a year younger then him but she looked so much older with that goo on her face.

"Can I do anything Mom?" Jon asked.

"Sure, you can clean up the family room so that no one trips over your video games," Leslie said, thankful for the odd request.

Jon went to he family room and pulled out his wand. Everything went back to where it belonged. Leslie liked to do things the muggle way so that the neighbors didn't see anything weird. They were in America to get away from the terror that Voldemort had inflicted on the UK. Jon heard the garage door open and his Dad appeared. Jon smiled at him but saw the panic on his Dad's features.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jon asked.

"Get your brother and come into the dining room now," William said to his eldest son.

Jon went outside and called for Jacob to come instantly. Jacob ran in and cleaned up for dinner. When they walked into the dining room, Leslie's face was pale and had a look of terror on her face.

"Mom, are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, be quiet for a minute so I can tell everyone what's going on," William said. He was silent for a moment before he began, "It seems that Voldemort has got followers from America now. He hasn't attacked a lot here so the muggles don't know anything. But it seem like-," William stopped talking because there was a bang coming from the front porch.

William and Leslie got their wands out and yelled for their kids to hide. Jon ran with Jacob and Sophie going upstairs when he heard shouting from downstairs. He locked Sophie in the attic that was concealed to an outsider and was about to hide Jacob in the secret room, when someone shouted a curse that hit Jacob right in the chest. Jacob fell with his eyes open wide, showing no life. Jon screamed in anguish and shouted curse upon curse. He somehow made it downstairs and saw the same look on his Mom's face. All the pain he felt burst out and hit everyone in the room.

**End Flashback **

"Jon, are you okay?" Hannah Abbot asked who had heard the exchange and saw Jon's face crumbled and have a far away look on his face.

"Hm…sure," Jon said and walked towards the towers when he was supposed to go to Arthimacy.

Hannah looked at Jon's retreating back and sighed. She didn't know much about his family except that his Mom and little brother died. Of course he would be sad or angry but there was another emotion there that wasn't either of those. Hannah wanted to help him but didn't know how. _Who else has suffered that greatly_, thought Hannah? _I'm such an idiot, Harry!_ At that, Hannah ran off to find Harry totally forgetting about class.

_AN: Here it is! It would have been posted last night except I fell asleep. Sorry. Please review! It makes me happy to see a review then to see that someone read but didn't comment. _


	9. Mission Accomplished

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Recap: "Jon, are you okay?" Hannah Abbot asked who had heard the exchange and saw Jon's face crumbled and have a far away look on his face._

"_Hm…sure," Jon said and walked towards the towers when he was supposed to go to Arthimacy. _

_Hannah looked at Jon's retreating back and sighed. She didn't know much about his family except that his Mom and little brother died. Of course he would be sad or angry but there was another emotion there that wasn't either of those. Hannah wanted to help him but didn't know how. Who else has suffered that greatly, thought Hannah? I'm such an idiot, Harry! At that, Hannah ran off to find Harry totally forgetting about class. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 8: Mission Accomplished

You could see tons of people outside running around the lake on a Friday morning at five am. People had heard about Harry running to be prepared to fight and a lot of people thought it was a great idea. Some people wanted to sleep some mornings so they weren't so excited. Hermione had made everyone that was in the DA run in the morning also. Hermione had thought of an incentive for people to run and thought of an excellent idea. In two months, there would be an obstacle where people had to jump over high beams, climb a ten footwall, jump in and out of hoops, crawl under barbed wire, run around the lake ten times where charmed dummies were going to shoot them so they had to duck. The lake was pretty big, so if you run it two times around it was a mile.

This incentive got people to weight train since they also had to use their upper body for some of the challenges. Most of the school was doing this since everyone wanted to win. This challenge would test endurance, accuracy, balance, and calmness.

Once Harry was done with his work out with Ginny, they walked hand in hand back to the tower. The silence was a bit unnerving for Ginny since she knew that Harry was having nightmares. Harry had told her a couple times but she saw how his lack of sleep was affecting him. There were dark circles under his eyes, he was moody, and it affected him greatly in schoolwork. Hermione had told her about the last one. Ginny told herself not to push him too hard but something has got to happen.

Ginny thought of the time when they had slept together on the last night of summer vacation. They had talked in Bill's room and had fallen asleep on his bed. Harry had, had a dreamless sleep and told her that, that night was the best night of sleep ever. Maybe I should sneak in his room, thought Ginny and knew that, that was going to be her plan.

They stopped at the girl's staircase and Ginny said, "I'll see you soon. Think of me in the shower." Ginny winked and ran upstairs before Harry could do anything.

Harry was a bit red but was mostly turned on. The way that Ginny made him feel was unbelievable. Whenever he was around Ginny, he just thought of her and no one else. Ginny's eyes held a power that made Harry's mind blank and his heart flutter like a bird. Harry knew that he was madly in love with Ginny but he didn't know how to show it. He quickly thought of asking Lavender and Parvati but that quickly flew out of his head. Harry wasn't a romantic but he was going to try.

Harry was ready in an instant and was downstairs waiting for Ginny. Over the summer, he had picked out new clothes that showed off his newly toned muscles. More girls swooned at him but he didn't pay them any attention. Harry saw red hair and turned toward the girl's staircase. He saw Ginny descending the staircase like an angel. Her hair curled lightly and soft tendrils framed her face. Her robe billowed a bit to show off her curves that her outfit accented. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her body. Ginny's body was just so sensual.

"Ready?" Ginny asked Harry and snaked her arm around his.

They walked in silence until they heard, "Harry, Ginny, wait up!"

They turned around to see Sophie running after them. Sophie's dirty blonde hair was swinging back and forth making it rain a bit. When Sophie reached them, her hair was dry and a bit frizzy.

"Hey Sophie! Ready for history of magic this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Binns is nice but that class makes me want to sleep," Sophie whined.

Harry laughed and said, "I think everyone feels the same way Sophie."

"Not Hermione," Ginny said.

"True, but Hermione likes every subject," Harry told Sophie.

"I gathered. She reminds me of a friend named Paris back in New York. I'm pretty used to it. Her school ethic doesn't bother me, "Sophie said.

They entered the Dining Hall and also bumped into Malfoy on the way. Malfoy lost his footing and grabbed for the person in front of him, which was Sophie, making them fall to the ground. They landed hard with Draco on the floor and Sophie on top of him. Malfoy groaned in pain and Sophie turned red from the proximity of their bodies.

Sophie jumped up and said, "Sorry Malfoy, I wasn't watching where I was going. Do you need help?"

Malfoy blinked a bit and said, "Ow, Sophie pay more attention next time, will ya? Bloody hell that hurt."

"Do you need help?" Sophie repeated.

"Just a bit," Malfoy said and stuck his hand out for help.

Ginny and Harry watched this in amazement. Malfoy was being more then civil; he was being nice. Malfoy hadn't thrown an insult yet. They didn't know if it was because he hit his head or not. By now, Malfoy was up and Sophie was wiping away dirt on his back. Ginny thought she saw Sophie smack Malfoy's butt but wasn't sure. Malfoy was clean and nodded to Sophie.

"Thanks," Malfoy said and nodded at Harry and Ginny before waltzing to the Slytherin table.

Ginny whispered in Sophie's ear, "Did you just smack Malfoy's butt?"

"Yep, he's awfully cute. No harm in flirting, is there?" Sophie said and walked over to where Hermione sat.

Hermione didn't even look up or greet them. Her eyes were still absorbed in the book she was reading. Sophie rolled her eyes and slowly took the book away from Hermione when she reached for an apple.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled at Sophie.

"You're being rude to your friends. Breakfast is a place where you eat and talk to people, not read," Sophie said kindly.

Hermione blushed and said, "Sorry, I was reading about ancient hexes and jinxes. I thought it would be useful to know." She looked at Harry to see his reaction.

"Well, I know we should form the DA again but I'm not ready. Just write down what you think will be helpful to learn. How about that?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and said, "Okay, but don't wait forever Harry. You never know what might happen."

Harry thought of the Umbridge incident and how that ended. He had lost a godfather, a friend, an accomplice. Hermione instantly regretted what she said and was about to say sorry when Ginny gave her a look that said don't worry, I'll fix it.

Ginny put her hand lightly on his arm. Harry looked at her and tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Ginny didn't know how Harry would act but she put her hand on his thigh. Her hand slide forward and Harry turned bright red. Harry's reaction made her feel bolder so she began to rub his inner thigh. She used her nails a bit and could see some movement.

Harry jumped up and sputtered, "I've got to go…um…talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Harry ran out of the Great Hall and Ginny grinned triumphantly. Ron looked up at the teachers and saw Dumbledore sitting there talking to Professor Sprout. Ron turned to Hermione to speak but Hermione gave him a look to shut up and mind his own business.

Harry was in his dorm room reading a book about the hippocampus. It was all about memory and thought processes. He needed all the information he could get to learn about the mind. A passage caught his eye about Alzheimer's and he read it quickly. Harry ran to the library and found the case about the Longbottoms. The file held all the tests that the doctors performed and the results. Harry saw that they hadn't performed the test for Alzheimer's.

He ran to Dumbledore's office and yelled, "Twizzlers!"

The gargoyle sprang forward and allowed Harry entrance. Harry bounded into Dumbledore's office and realized that he wasn't in. Lunch was still going on so Harry sat and waited. He saw a Pepsi can seating on the desk and realized it was a portkey. He saw it glow and realized that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. _Dumbledore had planned this hoping that I would realize something,_ Harry thought with excitement. Harry grabbed the Pepsi can and waited. Soon, he felt the familiar tug at his navel and he landed with a thud. He still wasn't used to the feeling of a portkey. Harry stood up and realized he was in the lobby of Saint Mungo's.

He walked to the receptionist and said, "I'm here to visit the Longbottom's."

"Seventh floor, room twenty-three!"

"Thanks," Harry said and ran into the elevator that was waiting for him.

The elevator dinged at the fourth floor and a young couple stepped out. Harry saw it was a floor for children and his heart constricted. He couldn't bare the thought of children getting hurt. The ding of the elevator made Harry jump back to reality. Harry walked slowly to the twenty-third room. He didn't know why he was feeling so anxious. Harry cautiously walked into the room not expecting anything.

"Why hello, who are you?" Alice Longbottom asked.

"I'm Harry Potter ma'am. I'm here to perform the Alzheimer's spell on you. Is that alright?" Harry asked nervously.

"Go right ahead!" Alice said.

He performed the spell and it came out negative. Harry walked back and forth and Alice's eyes followed him. Alice's eyes caught his and Harry silently though, legilimens. He made his way into Alice's mind and saw a barrier. There were dogs there and Harry made his presence known that he was there for good. The dogs let him pass and he saw empty rooms; where the memories were supposed to be. What surprised him was that the memories were in the hallway. Confusion came over him since he wasn't quite sure of what to do. _I guess I should put the memories where they belong_, thought Harry.

He started the process of Occlumency. He sorted through the memories and put them in the right room. Once he was done, he gradually slipped back to reality. Alice's face now shows how confused she is. Harry didn't waste time and did the same to Frank. In five minutes, Harry was back in the hospital room. Frank and Alice sat there in silence and looked at each other.

"I feel different," Frank exclaimed.

Alice looked at Harry closely and said, "James? You look too young to be James and too old to be Harry."

Harry sighed in relief, "Well, it's been sixteen years since I was born. I am Harry and you guys have a son named Neville who is the same age."

Alice's eyes shined with tears and she asked, "How is Neville? What house is he in?"

"Well, Neville is in the same house as me, Gryffindor. But I think I should get a doctor in here. I could get you some newspapers to fill you in of what's been going on," Harry said.

"That would be a good idea," Frank suddenly said.

Harry walked out and everything hit him. He suddenly realized that everything he learned, he didn't know it would be something so obvious. He spotted a doctor and told her what had happened in the Longbottoms room. The doctor's eyes bugged out and she hurried into the room. Harry decided to accio all the papers since his birth in the Longbottoms room. Tons of papers flew at Harry and he realized his mistake when he was knocked to the ground.

Frank laughed at Harry and said, "You should have thought about what spell you should have used before you spoke."

Harry grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. He had forgotten that Frank and Alice were auroras. All of a sudden, two doctors walked in with a clipboard.

"We would like to ask you, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, what you last remember before Harry here 'cured' you," the doctor asked briskly.

"Well…we had gotten a call from Bones saying there was some activity at a nearby town. We apparated there and saw Death Eaters killing off Muggles. We sent a letter for back-up and started dueling. I remember that Bellatrix smirked and I felt pain. That's all I remember, sir," Frank Longbottom answered.

The doctor looked at Frank in surprise and turned to Alice. "What about you, Mrs. Longbottom?"

"The same thing sir," Alice said.

"It seems like you are cured. I will let you look through the newspapers here if you wish. I will let Augusta Longbottom know what has happened here," The doctor said and left the room.

Harry smiled and said, "I have to get back to Hogwarts before my friends get worried. It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too Harry! You can visit us whenever you like," Alice said in a motherly tone.

"I bet your parents are so proud of you," Frank said.

Harry smiled and left the room. He went back to the lobby to see if the Pepsi can was still in the corner. It was so Harry picked it up and tapped it with his wand. He could feel the pull at his navel and he grinned. One mission was accomplished.

**AN: Wahoo! Another chapter done. Please review! It makes me update faster. Actually, it gets me motivated to write more. Till next time!!**


	10. Severus and Augusta

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

_Recap: "You too Harry! You can visit us whenever you like," Alice said in a motherly tone._

"_I bet your parents are so proud of you," Frank said._

_Harry smiled and left the room. He went back to the lobby to see if the Pepsi can was still in the corner. It was so Harry picked it up and tapped it with his wand. He could feel the pull at his navel and he grinned. One mission was accomplished. _

Chapter 9: Severus and Augusta

"Where have you been?" Hermione yelled through the common room.

Everyone turned to stare at Harry and then looked at Hermione. Harry just looked at Hermione, saw Ginny and went up to her. Ginny hugged him and then whacked him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry asked, griping his arm that was now bright red.

"It was for leaving me in the dark," Ginny said.

"Sorry, I had something I had to do which reminds me, where is Neville?" Harry asked, looking around the common room.

"I think he's upstairs. Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

Her brown eyes made Harry's heart beat faster. For a second he forgot where he was and he lightly touched Ginny's cheek. Ginny blushed and Harry thought that made her look even more beautiful. Ginny cleared her throat that made Harry jump back to reality.

Harry blushed and said, "His parents want to see him. Dumbledore connected the flo network to Saint Mungo's so he can leave at anytime."

"His parents? But I thought that they didn't remember him?" Ginny asked.

Harry blushed and Ginny said, "How? It's impossible for them to remember anything! The doctors had tried everything."

"It was simple. All you had to do was perform legilimency and get their memories in order. Bellatrix had made sure they would think they forgot everything and act like kids. So, since they couldn't remember anything, they just laid there like babies," Harry explained.

"Huh, I didn't know that," Ginny said.

"Neither did I," Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped," Hermione said with a pained look.

"I've been working on it ever since the summer. I kind of just…forgot," Harry said apologetically.

"What's up mate? Seamus said that you were trying to find me," Neville said from behind Harry.

Harry jumped from the voice and said, "Yea, you need to go to Dumbledore's office. There's some sort of surprise."

"Um, OK thanks," Neville said and walked off with a confused look.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"I want it to surprise him. He has always wanted his parents to remember him. Now they do and Neville will be…ecstatic!" Harry said.

"Mr. Clinton is also waiting for you," Hermione said.

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me," Harry said.

Harry bounded out the door to have his "extended" lesson with Mr. Clinton. Every Saturday they practiced wand less magic and animagus training. They had started animagus training about a week ago and Harry still couldn't find his form. He was even mediating before bed to find his "inner animal" but couldn't find it. They also had started some muggle fighting called Tai Kwon Do.

"Ah, Harry you made it! I didn't know if you would make it," Mr. Clinton said as Harry walked through the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry said you wanted to see me sir," Neville asked nervously.

"Yes, Augusta is waiting for you at Saint Mungo's. You are to flo over there right now," Dumbledore said.

Neville looked at Dumbledore and the fireplace with a raised eyebrow. He cautiously took some powder and walked into the fireplace. The familiar sensation came and Neville opened his eyes to see his grandmother waiting for him. Instead of seeing a stern look on her face, it was smiling.

Mrs. Longbottom rushed up to Neville and said, "Oh Neville! Your parents…something amazing happened!"

Neville's mind was thinking of every possibility. He didn't know what had happened so he kept his expectations low. He didn't want to get excited over nothing. But then his Grandmother has never really acted this happy before. Neville took a deep breath and pushed his thoughts away. He put his left leg forward and he was standing in his parent's room.

Alice's face lit up and said, "Oh Neville! Hunny, come here. I haven't hugged you in ages."

Neville's eyes glistened with happy tears as he ran to hug his mother. They were fully functioning! Neville just hoped that they would stay like this forever.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sophie was walking around the lake and reflecting on life. Sophie was thinking of Harry, school, boys, life, Draco, and her new power. She had gone to her Dad two weeks ago telling him that she was feeling weird and her Dad had told her she was an empathic. At first she was shocked and then got excited. Empathy was very rare and usually only three lived in a generation. Some empathic people committed suicide since they couldn't deal with the emotions running through them and Sophie was determined not to be one. Her Dad was helping her harness her gift.

Sophie was also thinking about Harry because she could tell he was troubled. She was glad that he had Ginny or else Harry would've been really depressed. Sophie just worried about Harry since everything happened to him; the dreams, hexes, duels, and pranked mail. Either people liked Harry or didn't like Harry. Sophie wanted to help him but didn't know how. She knew that Ginny would take care of him though.

Hogwarts was amazing. Sophie liked it better then Salem Academy in America. Hogwarts just had a lot of magic surrounding her and it made Sophie feel protected. Sophie knew there was more to discover about Hogwarts since it's been up since 1023 B.C. Hogwarts was ancient and held a lot of secrets. Sophie had found a couple secret passage ways. The stairs even moved to trick people or help people. Sophie knew that Hogwarts was special. She had found her second home.

There was one thing that was bugging her and it was Draco. He was pulling a façade on people and Sophie could tell. Her emotions changed while she was around him. Of course, she could tell that Draco was attracted to her. Sophie wanted to help him but didn't know him well enough to help him. Sophie just wished that life was easier.

"A Knut for your thought?" said a voice from behind her that made her jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Draco said.

"It's alright. I'm just in my own world," Sophie said and smiled at him.

Draco sat next to Sophie leaning his back against the tree. Draco sighed and stretched his arms out. Once they cracked, he put them behind his head. Sophie felt him relaxing but could also tell he was a bit tense. There was this other feeling that Sophie couldn't place and she wanted to fix it. Sophie grinned mischievously and turned to Draco.

Draco turned to her and said, "What are you smirking at?"

"Me, smirking? I would never!" Sophie exclaimed, teasing him a bit.

"Right…you're planning something. Aren't you?" asked Draco.

"Your very perspective. I like that in a man," Sophie said and brushed her hand down his arm.

Sophie heard the intake of breath and strong feelings coming from Draco. Sophie made her move and inched forward. Slowly, Sophie leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Instant sensations ricocheted within her making her movements stronger. Her hands tangled in Draco's hair and Draco's hands were on her lower back pushing her closer. Their tongues battled until Sophie dominated and she traced the letters of the alphabet. They broke apart and touched foreheads. The fire in Draco's eyes made Sophie yearn for more. Before Sophie could kiss his lips again, her watch beeped twice, signaling that it was dinner time.

Sophie groaned and said, "We should go to dinner before anyone sees we're missing."

They got up and shared a look. Sophie stepped forward when Draco's hand pulled her towards him.

"Not yet," Draco said huskily.

Draco's lips crushed hers and the fireworks exploded again. Sophie groaned into the kiss and massaged his head with her hands. They stayed like that for awhile before Sophie reluctantly pulled away. They walked together in the castle and parted in different ways. Sophie took a shortcut through a passageway whereas Draco took the main way.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Where have you been?" Jon asked his sister.

"I was walking around the grounds. I had to clear my head. You know, with everyone's emotions going haywire," Sophie said.

"You're an empathic?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"Yup!" Sophie exclaimed and finally sat down next to Ginny.

"Those are really rare. There is usually only three to a century and some empaths commit suicide," Hermione said.

"Oh Sophie! Please don't kill yourself! I don't know what I would do without you," Ginny exclaimed and hugged Sophie tightly.

"Don't worry Ginny, I won't. My Dad is helping me. Apparently, empathy runs in the family," Sophie said.

Ginny sighed and said, "Thank Merlin!"

During this, Jon was looking past his sister and looking at the Hufflepuff table. Jon was watching Hannah talking to Justin and he was feeling jealous of him. Jon wanted to talk to Hannah. Jon wanted to make Hannah smile and laugh.

"Jealous Jon? I don't want you turning into the green eyes monster," Sophie said and grinned since Jon was turning red.

"Shut up Sophie," Jon said warningly.

"Why should I? If you cared about Hannah so much you would have made your move already," Sophie said and grabbed her sandwich and ran.

"She is smart," Jon said, clenching his teeth in rage.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry's head hit the pillow after his meditation. He had a good day today. Neville had a chance to talk to his parents and he had his training with Professor Clinton. Harry had learned various muggle weapons and how to use them. He continued with martial arts and animagus training. He still had to find his animal but his mind wasn't clear enough. His animal had to come to him and so far he no luck but he knew he would know by the end of the week.

Soon, Harry was in a familiar place. He was in the hospital wing. Harry saw that he was wearing his everyday clothes so he got up and wandered around the castle. Everything looked the same except the few people he saw.

"Potter!" a familiar voice yelled angrily.

Harry turned around and saw a livid Snape stalking up to him. Snape looked so young and wasn't thin. Snape actually looked good as a teen.

Snape's sneer faltered and he asked, "Where's James Potter? You know you look like him from behind."

"That's because I'm his…cousin," Harry lied.

Snape's gaze was making Harry uncomfortable so Harry said, "It was nice talking with you but I'm actually trying to find James and Lily."

"Tell Potter to actually act like a man and not a six year old," Snape said and stalked away.

Harry laughed a bit and kept walking. Once he got to the Gryffindor portrait, he realized he didn't know the password. Unfortunately, he couldn't guess random candies. Harry waited for a bit but no one was walking by. Harry sighed and sat down against the marble wall.

_**AN: Here's the other chapter! Sorry it took me awhile to update. Life got in the way unfortunately. But to all of those going to prom tonight, have fun! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in two weeks. It all depends if my mom gets better and if I don't get an interview but I hope I do get one though. I'm also thinking of starting another story so check out my profile to vote for what my next story should be about! Till then!**_


	11. Chapter ?

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

An Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm very sorry. I am taking another summer course on top of working nights so I don't have much time to write. So, for now, this story is on hiatus. I'm so sorry. I will get back to this story since I have the next chapter half written. But if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please tell me! Again, I'm so sorry.

Bethyann


	12. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

_Recap: Snape's gaze was making Harry uncomfortable so Harry said, "It was nice talking with you but I'm actually trying to find James and Lily."_

"_Tell Potter to actually act like a man and not a six year old," Snape said and stalked away._

_Harry laughed a bit and kept walking. Once he got to the Gryffindor portrait, he realized he didn't know the password. Unfortunately, he couldn't guess random candies. Harry waited for a bit but no one was walking by. Harry sighed and sat down against the marble wall._

Chapter 11:

Remus woke up in a good mood. Last night, he had told Tonks how he felt and she had returned the feelings. The date went well after that. Remus wasn't as nervous and concentrated on Tonks the whole evening. After dinner, they had went to Tonks apartment and got a little rowdy in bed. Remus chuckled a bit and loosened his grip around Tonks. Tonks growled and pulled Remus closer.

"Where do you think you're going? Tonks asked.

"Um…nowhere?" Remus answered uncertainly.

"Good answer," Tonks said and snuggled in close.

Remus placed a kiss on Tonks forehead and held her closer. Tonks turned over so she was facing Remus and showed him her mischief grin. Remus quirked an eyebrow at her behavior and waited for what Tonks was going to do. He guessed that it was about something sexual since her eyes were turning color. And when her eyes change color that quickly, it means that she is turned on. Remus was also getting turned on by her eyes changing color.

Remus couldn't take it anymore and kissed Tonks with a ferocity he didn't know he had. His mouth was trailing kisses everywhere and he stopped at her breast. Remus kbew that Tonks enjoyed it when he played with them. When he heard Tonks climaxing, he made his way downward. With some fancy work, Tonks was screaming Remus's name. Tonks hands were grazing Remus's back with her nails digging into his flesh. Remus couldn't take it anymore and plunged into ectasy. They were both rocking back and forth and panting heavily.

Soon Remus slid out and laid on his back. Tonks head was on his chest and she was tracing patterns on his chest. It was these little moments that Remus loved. Just sitting together or cuddling in silence with nothing to worry about was the perfect moment that Remus enjoyed.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Tonks asked.

"Just thinking how perfect this is," Remus said and looked down at Tonks.

Her eyes were now a deep dark green. Remus starred at her and wondered how he got so lucky. He knew that people didn't even look at him or give him any chances since he was a werewolf. Sometimes people starred at him and whispered obsenaity's behind his back. But Tonks was different and treated him like he was human (for all the days in a month.) Remus wanted to know what she was thinking but refrained from diving into her mind.

Soon tonks got up to get ready for work. Remus rolled over and took his watch off the night stand. He found his boxers and pants underneath Tonks clothing and put it on. He went downstairs and started cooking some breakfast. He knew Tonks was a horrible cook and usually stopped at a bakery and ate an unhealthy breakfast. Soon, eggs, toast, and bacon were on the table.

"What smells so good?" Tonks said while sniffing in the sweet aroma of a healthy breakfast.

"I made some breakfast. You don't have to leave now do you?" Remus asked, looking at his watch.

"Nope, I'm good on time," Tonks said and sat down ready to dig in.

Before Tonks could even start eating, her tea spilled and Tonks leapt out of the way bumping into a table that crashed into a lamp. Remus couldn't help himself and laughed at the destruction and the disgruntled look of Tonks.

"It's not funny," Tonks said while the corners of her mouth twitched.

Remus couldn't even stop laughing to say something. Soon Tonks couldn't help it and laughing at Remus who was holding onto the table to keep him from falling on the floor. Once Remus was done laughing, the place looked like its usual self.

"Are you done now? Because that wasn't really funny," Tonks said.

"Oh, but if you were watching from my perspective you would have laughing too, "Remus said.

Tonks just looked at him like he was insane and shock her head. They ate breakfast quietly but with some shared looks now and then.

Soon Tonks got up and banished her plate and silverware to the sink.

"I'll see you later," Tonks said and kissed Remus goodbye.

* * *

Jon was rushing to the Great Hall for breakfast when he bumped into a brown haired witch.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry," Jon said and helped the witch up.

"It's alright," the witch said and dusted her robe off.

"So, how are you?" Jon asked nervously.

_Don't choke up now Jon, you're doing good_ thought Jon.

"Well that fall did hurt," the witch replied.

Jon's face fell and the witch said, "I'm kidding! I'm doing okay actually. I caught up on homework and read ahead so I feel pretty good about that. What about you?"

"Well I didn't read ahead in any subject but all my homework is done," Jon said and smiled.

The witch smiled back and said, "Are you excited for the Quidditch match today?"

"We are so going to beat Ravenclaw today!" Jon said and the witch giggled.

"I hardly think we will make it to breakfast on time now," the twitch said and sighed dramatically.

"We could just go to the kitchens," Jon said.

"You know where the kitchens are? I've been here for six years and I still don't know where it is. How did you find them?" the witch excitedly asks.

"Harry showed me," Jon nonchalantly replied.

"Huh," the witch said while they walked in the opposite direction.

They stopped at a painting of a bowl of fruit. Some fruit were perfectly still while some were dancing and peeling itself. It was an odd sight that made the witch laugh. Jon tickled the pear and the portrait swung open revealing the kitchen at a busy time. The house elves were hopping around trying to get all the dishes washed and put away. There were some house elves near the back where the stoves are, cooking and baking the food by hand. The witch's mouth was open and her yes bugged out.

"You might want to close your mouth before a creepy crawler gets in there," Jon said.

The witch huffed and sat at a nearby table. Soon an elf was by Jon's side asking him what the elf could do for Jon. Jon asked for breakfast and got a feast of pancakes, fruit, porridge, toast, marmalade, bacon, eggs, hash, chips, and an assortment of rinks. The witch laughed at Jon's startled face and started loading her plate. The witch's laugh knocked Jon out of his stupor.

They ate in silence before Jon said, "Um…Hannah, would you want to go on a date tonight?"

Hannah beamed and said, "I thought it would take you ages to ask! Of course!"

Jon let out a breath he did not know he was holding and smiled at Hannah. Hannah returned the smile and they ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

Normally Harry would be nervous about a Quidditch game but today he felt good. He had a feeling that he would catch the snitch and win the game. Katie had given the speech so everyone was walking onto the field hearing the cheers.

"Now, I want a nice fair game," Madam Hooch-the referee- said. Katie shock hands with the Ravenclaw captain which was Javier Converse.

"Mount your brooms please," Madam Hooch said and the whistle blew to start the first game of the season.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor-an excellent chaser I might add too and rather attractive-"

"Seamus!"

"Sorry Professor," Seamus said not even sounding sorry.

"And she throws a nice pass to Charlene Pantezelos-who is a third year- and back to Weasley- and the Ravenclaws take the Quaffle! Zacharias Smith speeds off into the other direction and is going to score! And-no, stopped by an excellent move by the Gryffindor Keeper Weasley and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle by Katie Bell, nice dive around Audrie Ziegesar-chaser who is in her fifth year- and is off! Ouch-that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger-sent her way by Kenneth English and Jayden Barron. Yet Weasley is in possession of the Quaffle-how did she get in that mess? - A clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying-dodges a speeding bludger-the goal posts are ahead- come on Weasley- keeper Javier Converse dive-misses- Gryffindors score!"

While all of this was going on, Amber Elwood was taunting Harry. Harry was tuning her out since he was so good at it since he had practice with Dudley.

"Ravenclaw in possession," Seamus Finnegan was saying, "chaser Miguel Bingham ducks two bludgers, the Reinhart twins, and chaser Weasley, and speeds toward the- wait a moment- was that the snitch?"

Bingham had paused and Erin Reinhart sent a bludger his way which knocked him off his broom. Zacharias was still since the snitch was in his broom's twigs. The snitch zoomed out and downward. Harry and Amber hurtled toward the snitch and all the chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Elwood- he could see the wings fluttering, darting up ahead- he put on an extra spurt of speed on his firebolt- wham! The Gryffindors roared in rage below- Zacharias Smith had blocked Harry on purpose making him spin off course.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Snitch and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. In all the confusion the snitch had disappeared yet again.

"Smith nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Bell, who puts it away with no trouble, and we continue to play with Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry suddenly sees the snitch and sped towards the ground with Elwood a short distance behind him. Harry urged his broom to go faster and his broom bucked him off. Harry grabbed the snitch in mid-air while his broom went below him. Harry grabbed his broom and swung on it while showing the snitch to everyone.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Harry and Ginny were in the Room of Requirements. Ginny was lying on a bed-like thing, lying face down. A sheet was covering her lower body while Harry was massaging her back and shoulders.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked and started kneading her lower back.

"You know that Halloween was yesterday?"

"Yeah I know. Why are you asking?" Harry asked, confused at what Ginny was asking.

"Well you were worried about it for nothing because nothing happened," Ginny said.

"Huh, you're right. That's odd. Maybe there's something Dumbledore isn't telling me," Harry said.

"Or maybe, things are quieting down," Ginny said optimistically.

"I think we should start with out animagus training," Harry finally sated.

They sat in their respective corners and closed their yes. It took Harry awhile to push out all his feelings and emotions but he managed. Soon, he was in a meadow. Harry stood and looked around. It was quiet until a phoenix came soaring down. It was a white phoenix with a red lightening bolt right above the left eye. He heard hissing from his right and saw a big black snake with a diamond on it's back. A crash was heard behind him and Harry spun around to see a griffin there. It was a beautiful creature. Before, Harry could look at it closer, he was back at the room of requirements.

Ginny was still in her corner concentrating very hard. Her eyes were shut tight and her nose was wrinkled in concentration. Soon Ginny's eyes flew open.

"You know I can't concentrate with you looking at me Potter," Ginny said..

Harry smiled sheepishly and asked, "You didn't have any luck?"

Ginny sighed in frustration and said, "What do you think? My head is full with tons of things! Did you have any luck?"

Harry grinned and said, "Yup."

They walked out the door while Ginny exclaimed, "Well tell me!"

"I'm a phoenix-," Harry said and got cut off by Ginny jumping him in excitement.

"My boyfriend is very powerful; world look out!" Ginny said and kissed him.

"I wasn't finished Gin. I'm also a black diamond snake and a griffin," Harry said.

"No way, you have three forms? There has only been one other person who had three forms and that was Merlin," Ginny exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Fawkes appeared right in front of them. Harry pulled the note from Fawkes talons and Fawkes vanished as quickly as he came. Harry read the short note and looked at Ginny.

"Something happened?" Ginny asked with a concerned look.

"No, he just wants to see me," harry said and smiled sheepishly.

Ginny smacked him and said, "You prat! You got me worried for no reason!"

"Sorry Gin, but I better get going," Harry said and gave Ginny a quick kiss and left.

Harry heard Ginny shout something but he couldn't decipher what she was saying. Arriving at the gargoyle, Harry said, "Chocolate Frogs." Every week, Dumbledore had a different candy. Harry didn't know how Dumbledore knew all these candies. Harry stepped off the revolving staircase and knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

Harry walked in and sat in the other chair. Dumbledore walked to his chair without taking his eyes off of Harry.

When he sat down, he said, "I thought it was time to have a little chat, to catch up on a few things if you don't mind."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Is there something you want to talk about? Is anything troubling you? Or something new you wish to discuss with me?"

"Um, well sir, there is one thing. I've been having these weird dreams. It started when I went to the Weasley's house for the summer. I woke up here, at the infirmary, but my parents were alive and you were questioning me. A Couple weeks ago, I had another one where I was walking in the castle and Snape was younger. We talked for a second and that was it," Harry said.

"It seems that Professor Snape and some other teachers are acquiring new memories. It seems you are doing some time traveling through your sleep. It's nothing to worry about since it seems like there is something you need to know to finish this battle we are in. Does that clear some things up?"

"It does sir."

"Excellent! Now, it seems like your training with Professor Clinton is coming along splendidly well. How is your animagus training going?"

"Well, I found out what my forms are sir. It happened today actually."

"Wonderful! Now what are your forms Harry?"

"I'm a griffin, a black diamond snake, and a phoenix."

"Extraordinary! Three forms. It seems as if you will be as powerful as Merlin or maybe even more powerful then him. If you need any help just ask me or Professor McGonagall. It seems we are out of time, so I will see you at another time Harry."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks for your time headmaster."

**AN: So, this chapter has been done for months. So I decided to put it up as a present for you loyal readers. Although, this story is still on hiatus, since I am now behind a semester since I failed three courses last semester. School comes first unfortunately. But I am switching my major to Early Childhood Care instead of nursing. I was thinking of putting up the next chapter in a month or so, but it all depends on how many comments I get. Until then! Adios! **


	13. True Awakenings

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

_Recap: "Extraordinary! Three forms. It seems as if you will be as powerful as Merlin or maybe even more powerful then him. If you need any help just ask me or Professor McGonagall. It seems we are out of time, so I will see you at another time Harry."_

_Harry nodded and said, "Thanks for your time headmaster." _

Chapter 12: True Awakenings

A week had gone by and it was finally time to see what the Death Eaters actually did. Draco wasn't really excited like he thought he would be. He knew that the Death Eaters killed as many squibs and muggleborns but Draco was finally coming to see how the magical world needed them. His year only had about forty kids in it where it should really be about eighty. With the killings of non-magical people and squibs, the numbers were dropping considerable. But he couldn't think about this! He had to get ready for the meeting. Draco had to put his shields up so the Dark Lord wouldn't know his true feelings. Soon the necklace around his neck glowed and Draco knew it was time. He touched the necklace to activate it and muttered, "Activate." Soon, Draco was transported to the Dark Lord.

"Aw Draco, so glad you could make it," Voldemort said and smiled that made Draco a bit scared.

"My Lord," Draco said and bowed to this horrible monster in front of him.

"Once the others arrive we shall go on our missions," Voldemort said and laughed manically.

Soon, the others arrived and Voldemort explained where they were going and what to do. Draco took the time to look around his surroundings. It was a furnished basement and it looked oddly familiar. _The Parkinson's basement_! Draco rolled his eyes and caught Voldemort saying that someone would have to side apparate Draco. Draco scoffed at that idea. He knew how to apparate.

Finally it was time to depart and a man came to Draco's side. He realized it was his father and he shivered form fright. His father was brutal to him and to low income families which meant everyone.

The sensation of side along apparition came and went and Draco realized that they were at a pureblooded street. He wondered why they were here.

"Malfoy, you get the Bones. Do it as long and painful as possible," Voldemort said.

"My pleasure my Lord," Lucuis said and headed to a house.

Draco was rooted to his spot. The Bones were a powerful family and didn't deserve this. He didn't want any part of this.

"Draco come!" his father yelled at him.

Reluctantly, Draco followed. The wards had fallen and the front door was blasted. A loud siren sounded throughout the house and Draco realized it was a muggle security alarm. He smirked at his father since Draco knew he forgot to put up the anti-apparating wards. Lucuis realized this when he heard some apparate upstairs.

"Shit!" Lucuis yelled and walked outside.

Draco didn't bother getting too close to his father but followed nevertheless. This type of anger was very scary. Lucuis barged into a random house and Draco looked at the pictures. He soon realized that this was where the Finnegan's lived. Draco caught up to his father right in time when he crucio'd the mother.

Soon his father said, "Skeledestructo!" and the woman was dead. Then his father turned to the little child in the corner and said, "Sectumsempra." Blood was soon coming out of the little boy. During all this, Draco watched in horror. His mouth was open in shock. Draco's father just killed an innocent little boy! Draco didn't want any part of this Death Eater business but he knew he had to; for Harry.

"Where do you think you're going Draco?"

"To see what the Dark Lord want me to do sir?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"I saved the father just for you."

Draco looked around and saw the father bound and gagged on the ceiling. Draco starred in horror and quickly got him off the ceiling.

"Could I have some privacy father?"

"There's no need for that Draco. I want to see you kill him."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He mouth, _I'm sorry_ to the man before he used the spell his father used. Draco made sure it was quick and the man didn't feel much pain. Draco had made sure he didn't feel anything by a spell he had learned in a book from the school library.

"Very good Draco, the Dark Lord shall be pleased."

Draco followed his father back to the Parkinsons and joined the inner circle. Draco felt sick for killing that man. He refused to do it again.

"Draco come forward," Voldemort said.

Draco stepped forward and bowed. He felt a presence in his mind and gave Voldemort the information he wanted. Draco left out some parts and filled it in with some things the Dark Lord would like.

"I am very pleased Draco but I wish you had followed my orders. It was suppose to be slow and painful. Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor in agony. He refused to scream. He thought of Sophie's smile. The pain lessened when he thought of her. Sophie's eyes, her hair, her lower back, and how she sashayed. Soon, the spell was lifted.

"Be gone!" the Dark Lord yelled.

* * *

Draco port-keyed to the main gates of Hogwarts and walked to the front door. His body was protesting but he knew he could make it. His father had made sure of that. Finally, he made it to Dumbledore's office. Draco had to knock three times until he heard Dumbledore say come in.

"I was wondering when you would be back Mr. Malfoy. How did it go?"

"We were sent to kill the Bones family. They had a muggle security alarm and were able to apparate away. But the Finnegans, Finch-Fletchley's, Boots, Brocklehurt, and Browns were unfortunate. Whoever was home died."

"That is troubling news. I hope you did not have to kill anyone," Dumbledore said and looked at Draco's face fall.

"Actually sir, my father made me kill Mr. Finnegan but I put the Seta spell on him first so he didn't feel any pain. When Voldemort looked at my memory, he didn't suspect anything."

"Well that is good news. Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm just sore and tired, Sir."

"Go to the hospital wing. I will alert Poppy that you are coming."

* * *

Draco woke up in the infirmary and stretched his sore limbs. He felt a presence nearby and made sure to be quiet. Draco opened his eyes to see Sophie there, asleep in a chair. He relaxed and took Sophie's hand in his. With that touch Sophie woke up and gave Draco a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake! When I heard you were here I freaked out. Are you okay? Are you not up to going to Hogsmeade with me? I hope-," Sophie was cut off by Draco's lips.

Draco just had to kiss her. Sophie didn't realize it but it was her who kept him going. He needed to feel her body pressed against his. Soon, Sophie was on the bottom with Draco on top of her. He shirt was bunched up and her groans of pleasure made Draco burn with pleasure. Draco's hands felt her bra clasp and he swiftly undid it. There was a louder noise behind Draco that confused him. Why would someone be here-oh, Draco thought and topped suddenly. Sophie breathed heavily and starred in horror at being caught.

"Madam Pomfrey," Draco said.

"I see you are better Mr. Malfoy, you may go," Poppy said with a small smirk.

Sophie's face reddened with embarrassment while she fixed her bra and shirt.

"You naughty boy," Sophie said and bumped into him.

Draco bumped into Sophie and said, "You didn't stop me."

Sophie blushed and Draco laughed. Draco loved this feeling. Being able to be himself around a girl he really liked.

"As for your questions, I am alright but I am a bit hesitant to go into the Great Gall. A lot of people will be getting letter; black letters," Draco said.

Sophie stared in horror. "You didn't kill anyone did you?"

Draco stopped walking and said, "I wish I could say no but I would be lying. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could have stopped Voldemort and his minions but then I would have been unable to tell Dumbledore what had happened. Sophie, I'm a spy for Dumbledore. I had no choice, no options. I had to become one of them," Draco spat out.

He realized he was crying freely and that there were other people then him and Sophie. Draco turned around to see Harry and his friends starring at him in horror and awe.

"You're a spy? Since when?" Ron asked.

"During the summer I joined the Death Munchers but wanted no part in it. My mother contacted Dumbledore and trained me in Occlumency and Legilimency, among other things," Draco explained.

"Why do you think we should believe you?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to but it's the truth. I'd rather die helping the light then dying in front of Moldyshorts," Draco spat out.

"I believe you, you don't have to say anything else," Harry said.

"You-you do? Draco sputtered out; surprised that Harry would be the first to say that.

"I saw you kill Mr. Finnegan but I also know that you didn't want to. I'm glad you finally came to your senses Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco smiled and said, "This doesn't mean that I'll be nice to you, Potter. I have to keep my reputation up."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said.

* * *

"Where to handsome?" Ginny asked with her arm through Harry's.

They were bundled up and walking through Hogsmeade. It was the end of November and snow was already on the ground. Kids were having snow-ball fights while the parents kept an eye on them through the windows.

"How about Zonkos? There are some things I have to pick up," Harry said.

Ginny raised her eyebrow but kept her mouth shut. She knew Hogwarts needed a laugh with all the attacks happening. With Fred and George gone there weren't many pranks which led to no laughter. It was becoming a bit depressing.

"Ready?" Harry said behind Ginny making her shiver in excitement.

Ginny nodded and they walked out the door, hand in hand. Harry didn't know what kind of affect he had on her. Everything about him made Ginny love him even more. She knew that Harry was the one she wanted to be with.

When they neared Zonkos, they heard several screams coming from where they came from. They spun around to see Death Eaters and Trolls. Harry starred in horror as a troll threw a person against a tree and laughed. Something stirred in Harry and a lightening blot struck down around a bunch of Death Eaters.

He looked on in shock and said, "I didn't do that, did I?"

"Sorry to say this but yea and that's not only the weird thing Harry; you're glowing," Ginny said.

"What? How can I be glowing?" Harry asked, bewildered by the idea.

Harry looked at his hands which looked the same but felt different. It felt like his magic was bursting to get out. He pointed his hands at the Trolls and light zoomed at them. Soon, the Trolls were dead and the pandodiuom died down. Even the Death Eaters looked on in terror but before they could apparate Harry sent the same pulsating magic at them. Harry heard crying nearby and found the source lying on a ground with a Death Eater laughing manically. Instead of using his wand, Harry put his palm facing the Death Eater and thought of something nasty. Soon the death eater was shooting blood. The little girl was still crying on the ground and Harry looked around nervously. He could take death eaters but not crying girls.

"Hey it's alright. Um, huh, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Annalee Croft."

"Wow, that's such a pretty name. My name is Harry Potter," Harry said and looked around. "Where are your parents? I bet they are looking for you."

"I don't know where they are! We got separated," Annalee said and started crying again.

"Um, well, let's find them now," Harry said and wished Ginny was helping him.

Annalee sniffled and said, "Ok."

They stood up and bumped right into Ginny.

"Harry! I was worried sick about where you were. Oh! Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley. What's your name?" Ginny said.

"Annalee Croft."

"Well Annalee, let's go find your parents then," Ginny said and held out her hand.

Annalee took Ginny's hand and they walked towards Zonkos. Ginny would ask people if they saw Annalee's parents but only got nos. They walked towards the dead trolls and death eaters and saw some dead civilians'. Soon, the little girl ran towards a couple and started crying even harder.

"Oh Harry! Poor Annalee, that's her parents!" Ginny cried and Harry enveloped her into a hug.

But Harry couldn't take it anymore and soon lost consciousness with one last thought, _no one will be an orphan because of this war._

* * *

"He's waking up!" Someone shouted.

Harry wearily got up and looked around. He was in the hospital wing again. He grabbed his glasses just when he felt someone touch his hand softly.

"Hiya Harry," he heard Ginny say.

Harry smiled and said, "Hey Gin. How bad it is this time?"

"Better now that you're awake. You were in a magical coma for a week," Ginny said.

Harry really looked at Ginny and saw that her eyes were red and puffy and looked tired. Her clothes seemed to hang on her thin frame. Harry looked at the chair Ginny came from and saw books and papers scattered around.

"How long have I been in here" Harry asked Ginny.

A week, we didn't know when you would awaken, so I brought all my homework in here. Oh Harry! I was so worried; don't ever do that to me again!" Ginny said and hugged Harry tightly.

"Sorry, I promise not to intentionally land in the hospital wing," Harry said and grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "You missed Dumbledore's speech. There's going to be dances and events in the castle instead of Hogsmeade trips and Quidditch."

"That seems to be a good idea. There are too many deaths and it's making me depressed, since I can't help."

"Well maybe there is a way but you haven't figured it out," Ginny said.

* * *

**AN: Well there is chapter 12. I hope you liked it! Reviews would be helpful since they make me write and feel like someone is reading my story still. Classes and work are still going on so I don't have much time to write but I will try and get the next chapter out in the next month! How about before the end of March? **


	14. Harry's Family Tree

Harry Potter and the Time of Change

By: Bethy Ann

Summary: Harry discovers that he must train in order to kill Voldemort. During the summer set after the 5th book. New people, new discoveries, and love is shared all around. Ginny/Harry, Hermione/Ron, and a little bit of Remus/Tonks.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

_Recap: Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "You missed Dumbledore's speech. There's going to be dances and events in the castle instead of Hogsmeade trips and Quidditch."_

_"That seems to be a good idea. There are too many deaths and it's making me depressed, since I can't help."_

_"Well maybe there is a way but you haven't figured it out," Ginny said._

Chapter 13: Harry's Family Tree

Lilly looked at her son's wild hair and sighed happily. She always wanted a son but hoped that he wouldn't get James's messy black hair but it seemed like the fate's wouldn't request her wish. Or her wish for his life to be easy and filled with love. But for Harry to be the way he is, is truly astounding. Lilly didn't need to know how his early life was like because she remembers Petunia's hate for magic. Petunia is a jealous evil cow. Lilly sighed and saw Harry walk in the portrait doors of Gryffindors common room.

"Hey Harry! Over here," Lilly called.

Harry smiled and plopped down next to her on the couch. "Hey," Harry said shyly.

"No need to be shy Harry, I just wanted to talk," Lilly said and giggled.

"Oh, what about?"

"I know you can't tell me anything about your life because we can't mess with time but I want to let you know that I'm sorry. I can tell that you lived with Petunia and didn't have a good life but that shouldn't stop you from living your life. Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry nodded. "That's good. Keep her, treat her well and you will do well; especially if she's a red head. Potters always fall hard for red-heads." Harry blushed at this and Lilly laughs. "I'm so happy for you! I can tell you really love her. Just don't shut her out when something happens. Love is very powerful."

"I know. That's how I survived, because of your love for me," Harry said and blushed slightly.

Lilly hugs Harry and they hear a shout: "Hey Harry, that's my woman!"

Lilly squeezed Harry, looked at James, and said, "James you know I love you and only you."

James grins and said, "Good." Then he bends down and kisses Lilly gently.

"Ewe gross, I did not need to see that," Harry and Sirius said at the same time.

"I'll just let you guys have your alone time," Harry said and walked out of the common room.

Harry was so preoccupied that he bumped into someone who was small and hard.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I just saw Dumbledore making out with Professor McGonagall and it was just not pleasant," this small person rambled on.

"It's okay. I just came from seeing my pa-ah-friends kissing," Harry said.

"Yea but seeing your Professors making out is so grossier."

"I don't think grossier is a word," Harry said, slightly amused.

"So? I always make p my own words that way I'll be famous for having made up the most words in the dictionary."

Harry laughed and said, "Well good luck then. By the way, my name is Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you Harry Potter. My name is Esme Rowling," said the short, pale, spiky black haired girl.

"Encantada," Harry said and realized that he has no idea what he just said.

Esme laughed and said, "Sorry, I can compel people to do things. I'm a vampire with a pretty cool gift. It's never been recorded so I'm thinking of giving my gift a name."

"Kind of like using the imperious curse," Harry asked?

"No, that is different. When I see someone I can make them do something or say something without eye contact. It's difficult to explain really but that's why people steer clear of me," Esme said and smiled.

"That's stupid that people stay away from you. It's not like you're evil and you'll use your gift for evil," Harry said.

Esme smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Harry! But people have a different mind set than you."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said and got a strange feeling. "Don't be scared but I have to go." And Harry vanished.

"Bye Harry Potter! I hope I see you soon," Esme said even though Harry didn't hear her.

Harry turned in his sleep and he felt someone's back to him. He opened his eyes to see red hair all in his face. Harry moved Ginny's hair out of his face and pressed himself against Ginny, so her back touched his chest and her butt was against his pelvis. Ginny snaked her legs around Harry's making  
arry sigh in contentment. Ginny wiggled a bit arousing Harry and making him gasp. Ginny inwardly grins and does it again.

"Ginny stop," Harry gasped.

Ginny turns so she is facing Harry and said, "Can't I have a little fun?"

Harry was tempted to say no but knew that Ginny would get what she wanted eventually so he said, "You can have all the fun you want Gin."

Ginny grins wickedly and said, "All the fun I want?"

Harry nodded not trusting his voice as Ginny straddles him. Her hand runs don his chest and yanks his shirt off exposing his bare chest. Ginny plants little kisses all the way down his chest and once she gets to his pants she slides them down. Harry starts to protest but Ginny silences him with a kiss. Ginny expertly moves her tongue as Harry sighs in contentment. Ginny smirks in the kiss ands brings her mouth down to little Harry. Harry's body soon feels on fire as Ginny used her mouth and hands on little Harry.

"You can't have all the fun Miss Weasley," Harry said and pins her down. Soon Harry has Ginny screaming his name for the whole world to hear.

"So to finish off Nundu's they are the most dangerous East African beast to date. Remember that it is a gigantic leopard that moves silently and it's breath causes disease violent enough to eliminate entire villages. It has never yet been subdues by fewer than a hundred skilled wizards working together. Now, onto the next subject. Esme, come on out!" Mr. Clinton said to the class with a twinkle that would make Dumbledore proud.

Soon a short woman with spiky black hair jumps down and lands gracefully on her feet. Harry gasps suddenly and remembers her from his dreams. _How can this be happening_, thought Harry? _Wait, she looks the same age as when I met her_.

"Esme Rowling, nice to see you again," Harry said and the class looks at him in surprise.

"Igualmente, Mr. Potter. It feels like it was yesterday when we last saw each other," Esme said and winked at Harry.

"Harry, would you like to tell everyone about Esme's gift?" Mr. Clinton asked after getting over his shock.

"Sure Professor Clinton. Esme here is a vampire. A vampire can go out in the sun despite what people say, they can eat food but it doesn't really saite their hunger, they can go for about three full days without blood, and Esme here can compel people to do or say something but it's a bit different than the Imperious cure. First, the eyes don't mist over and secondly, you don't hear a voice in your head," Harry said.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor for that wonderful description. Esme will be here for the rest of the school year, so if you have any questions you can go to her," Mr. Clinton paused and continues. "This however does not mean that you can ask her more than five questions a day," Mr. Clinton said and looks at Hermione and continued. "So I would like a five foot essay due in two weeks. Now, onto the physical stuff. Now, everyone pair off and pick someone who will stun you and the other will stand in the circle. The one in the circle will be ducking and cannot step out of the circle. If you do, then points will be deducted. Who would like to volunteer to show the class?"

Everyone stepped back leaving Harry in the front. "Excellent, Mr. Potter would you be so kind to step into the circle?"

Harry looked back at his classmates and rolled his eyes. He moved into the circle as Mr. Clinton yelled, "One, two, stupefy!" Harry ducked, spun, leapt in the circle as stunners whizzed by him. At one point Harry had to roll and then lift his body with one arm as his body lay straight over the floor. Another time Harry had to do an aerial to avoid two stunners.

"Excellent, that was quite a show. As you can tell, not one of my stunners hit him. I know almost everyone can't do gymnastics like Harry but all I ask is that you try. Now, begin!"

After Harry's morning class, he walked to lunch with Hermione, Ron, Jon, and Hannah. Hermione and Ron were bickering about homework up ahead as Jon and Hannah were waking hand in hand. Harry was glad that Jon had finally got the guts to ask Hannah out. They were a cute couple. Soon, they were in the Great Hall and Harry sat next to Ginny.

"Hey Gin," Harry said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey you, how was class?"

"It was good. Professor Clinton actually took my suggestion and taught people to how to dodge effectively."

"I heard. I also heard how amazingly talented you are at it too," Ginny said and kissed him right on the lips.

"Hey, none of that in the Great Hall. I'm trying to eat here," Ron said and shoveled some food in his mouth.

"Learn hot to chew with your mouth closed Ronald," Ginny scolded him.

Harry laughed as brother and sister started bickering. He noticed that Hannah was sitting awfully close to Jon and smirking. He could tell that Hannah was doing something because Jon's face was bright red. Harry caught eyes with Dumbledore and he smiled a hello. Dumbledore smiled back and turned to madam Hooch. Harry saw Esme trying to talk to Snape but as usually Snape was ignoring her attempts for him to talk.

"So Harry, what are you going to do wit your free afternoon?" Ginny asked.

"I need to talk to Remus so I was thinking of seeing if I could flash there," Harry whispered.

Harry didn't tell his other friends about his three animagus forms yet just because he didn't want Hermione to ask him a million questions.

"You've already accomplished the phoenix? But it's only been a month since we discovered our forms," Ginny said surprised at Harry's abilities.

"Yeah, I can hold it for awhile too," Harry said and gave Ginny a smile that made her swoon.

"Oh please, that smile doesn't work on me Mr. Potter," Ginny exclaimed as she calmed her beating heart.

"Oh really?" Harry asked and locked eyes with Ginny. He smiled while he traced circles with his thumb on Ginny's leg.

"Oh quit it you two. I'm trying to eat,  
" Hermione said but with a small smile.

"I think you're just jealous Hermy. Maybe you should get Ron a book on how to be romantic. We all know how oblivious he is," Harry said with a smile on his face to let her know that he was just teasing.

"Don't call me Hermy!"

"What only Grawp can call you that? I didn't know you two were going out!"

"Oh honestly! Why do I bother with you?"

"I'm hurt 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed and put a hand over his heart. "I thought you were my sister."

Hermione's eyes misted over and she exclaimed, "Well dear brother of mine you know I was just teasing you."

"I know!" and Harry smiles widely.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry said, " you know if you keep doing that your eyes will be stuck and you won't be able to see again."

Hermione scoffed and exclaimed, "I'm going to the library before Ancient Runes."

"Oh Harry, you are insufferable you know that?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I do try and I'm gla d that I'm succeeding."

"You are being very cheeky today Mr. Potter. Do I have to teach you a lesson?"

"It depends on how you tech me Gin-Gin," Harry said and laughed at her afce.

"You know what, I'm off to Potions. That way you'll have time to deflate your big head," Ginny said and stood up.

"What big head? The only big head I see is right in front of me," Harry said indiganrtly.

"I hope you're talking about Ron."

"I am," Harry said and laughed as Ron realized that someone was talking about him.

As people left to get to classes or to catch up on homework, Harry went to the Astronomy tower. Harry transformed into the white phoenix and thought of Remus. Instantly, Harry silently popped into 12 Grimmuald Place. Harry transformed back into himself and moved out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room and saw Remus and Tonks snogging; with minimal clothes on.

Harry made a disgusted noise and said, "Tell me when you're done please."

Tonks gasped and somehow landed on her bum on the floor. Tonks and Remus handed each other the appropriate clothing and got dressed in under a minute. Harry was humming while they were getting dressed so he didn't expect a slap on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For interrupting our fun time. Wait, why aren't you in school? Is everything alright? How did you get here?" Remus asked.

"I need to talk to you, yes everything is alright, and I flamed here or however you want to call it," Harry said trying not to smile.

"You flamed here? What the bloody hell does that mean?" tons exclaimed.

"Well you se when someone accomplished their animagus training they also have the abilities the animal possess," Harry explained slowly like her was talking to students.

"You're an animagus? What are you?" Tonks asked practically jumping on her feet in anticipation.

Harry thought about telling her his three forms but decided to just say, "I'm a phoenix."

Tonks and Remus's mouths dropped open and Tonks exclaimed. "Shut the bloody hell up! That is…bloody brilliant!"

"Yea I guess but that's not why I came. I came to ask Remus if he has been getting new memories lately," Harry asked while looking at Remus for any signs.

Tonks looked on in shocked at what Harry just said. She looked at Remus to see him once again lost for words. Tonks couldn't believe that a sixteen year old has an animagus form and has been to the past to see his parents. It was pretty unbelievable.

Remus finally came to his senses and said, "I have actually. Is that why you came?"

"Yea, I don't know why it's happening but I do like seeing my parents though," Harry said.

"I have always said that everything happens for a reason, so maybe something needs to happen in the past to help the future pan out."

The clock suddenly chimes and Harry says, "Well I don't want to be late for my meeting with Dumbledore. Thanks I'm glad you came to me, it means a lot," Remus said and pulled Harry in for a hug.

Thy hugged for awhile until Harry got ready to leave. Scratch, scratch. Harry's concentration faltered at the sound and looked around the house quizzically. Harry followed the noise and opened the door before Remus could say anything. A black dog bonded in and Harry closed the door before anyone noticed. Harry looked at the dog and his mouth dropped open.

"Sirius?" Remus breathed out as the dog changed into a man.

Sirius looked at Remus uncertainly until Remus embraced him in a hug and exclaimed, "Sirius! How? What? It's good to see you, again!"

Sirius laughed and said, "I'll tell you my story layer." Sirius turned to Harry and asked, "And shouldn't you be in school?"

Harry came to his sense and knocked Sirius off his feet with his hug. Sirius laughed while Harry talked into his shirt.

Finally they got up and Harry said, "Now I really need to get back to school or Albus will have my feathers."

Sirius looked at Harry like her was bonkers ad bowled over when Harry turned into a white phoenix. The phoenix trilled a song and left three people with their mouths hanging open.

When Harry flamed back to the Astronomy Tower, he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. As he walked to the Headmaster's Office, people were looking at him as if he was bonkers. Harry couldn't help but to mile since he just saw his godfather who was thought dead. As the gargoyle turned to let Harry in, Harry tried to lessen his spirits a bit. Harry walked into the office surprising Dumbledore since he wasn't alerted of anyone coming up the stairs.

"What a pleasant surprise, Harry! I thought I would have had Professor McGonagall come to remind you of our appointment. Before we begin, is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling like a bright star.

"Well sir, I have been able to hold one of my animagus forms for about three to four hours," Harry said with a grin still on his face.

"Splendid! Which animagus form, if I may ask, did you hold for four hours?" Dumbledore asked while looking down at Harry from his chair.

"The phoenix sir," Harry said politely even though he wanted that bloody twinkle to go away since it was unnerving him.

"That is most delightful. Is there anything else you may wish to tell me before we start with the genealogical spell?"

"Well sir, I used my flashing ability to see Remus, so I could talk to him about the dreams I've been having. While I was there, there was a big surprise. Um…well you see sir; Sirius Black is back for good. I don't know how because I rushed back here for our appointment," Harry exclaimed that last sentence in a hurry while looking at Dumbledore's surprised face.

"Well, that is surprising. The veil is one powerful object that means automatic death. I am curious to hear Sirius' story. Now on to the genealogical spell; it is fairly easy," Dumbledore said and pointed his wand to a blank piece of paper. "Gena dezvaluie lui (reveal genes in Romanian.)"

The piece of paper lengthened in height with all of Harry's ancestors' names. To learn more about a person all you had to do was point your wand at the paper and say the person's name and then say reveal. Harry's eyes scanned the paper and the last name shocked him. It read Godric Gryffindors name.

"I see that the last name surprised you. Only a true Gryffindor can use the Gryffindor sword," Dumbledore said with such pride. "I would have told you sooner but I didn't want to burden you with such shocking news. I feel you are ready to wield your powers and do great things in this world. Take a look at some other names in blue. Names in blue mean that they were an important figure worldwide."

The name in blue read:

Grace Hopper: 1906-1992

Franklin D. Roosevelt: 1882-1945

Albert Einstein: 1879

Sacagawea: 1787-1812

"I didn't know how big my family was until now. Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Harry said with tears in his eyes. He finally saw how big a family he truly had.

Soon the paper read:

Harry Potter: 1986-

Father: James Henry Potter: 1966-1986

Mother: Lilly Rose Potter: 1966-1986

Animagus forms: Phoenix, Snake, Griffun

Abilities: Elemental, Metamorphagus, Parselmouth, Master of Legilimency and Occlumency.

Harry read all this with tears streaming down his face that had a look of determination. Harry knew he could win this fight with the support of his friends and family.

_AN: I know, I know. I finally got access to a computer so I could give you guys another chapter. I moved recently which is exciting but I have no internet which sucks. So, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It's on paper but has to be typed so patience! Till next time lovely readers._


End file.
